The Ice Queen
by moonbird
Summary: A Negaverse story!; A giant ice monster is attacking different parts of saint canard, and Megavolt along with the rest must stop it, how-ever things gets weird and complicated as a white mouse enters the scene and Quackerjack notes that Megavolt is acting stranges. Based on Ahiltys ungoing "Negaverse chronicles." fanfction
1. Chapter 1

_Authors note; _

_This story was originally created for Ahiltys un-going fanfiction "Negaverse Chronicles." which was about what went on in the Negaverse before Darkwing even got there.  
_

_She wrote the origin of all friendly four members and started an ungoing plot and univers building of her own. The univers and characters she sat up interested me so much that I started to help her write stories. I managed to write two stories you can read in her fic if you'll decide to go check it out. One is called "The good doctor." the other. "Crossed wires."  
_

_I started writing this story a year ago, but wanted to wait to give it to ahilty until she had gotten further with her fic, but.. it seems she stopped writing, the fic has not been updated for a year now. And well, as I myself am kind of happy about this story, I thought it would be a shame not to share it.  
_

_Things you need to know about the negavers ahilty put up to understand this best.  
_

_This is before Darkwing entered the picture at all, so the world is ruled by evil and the friendly four seems to be four hero underdogs.  
_

_Megavolt had an ungoing story arch about how he was the loner of the group and didn't even wanted to be a part of it by the beginning, but was talked into by Quackerjack (Or forced.. you could pick.) Megavolt though is the most competent crime fighter as he has done it solo for a long time, and actually is the only one wanting to be a crime-fighter. of them,__ (all though his ideal was to do it alone.)__ which also makes him the natural leader.  
_

_Quackerjack is very attached to Megavolt and almost views him as a new brother, since his real brother died a while back, and Megavolt seems to take up that more responsable figure his brother used to have.  
_

_In this, Megavolt is a bit of the tightwat of the group, overly responsible and even cynical, afraid of letting loose. He doesn't have the same memory problems as the ordinary Megavolt, how-ever that is explained with his memory problems being connected to his powers, the more he uses his powers the quicker his head will decline, and because this Megavolt doesn't abushes his powers, it's not so bad.. yet. It's an ungoing fear for this megavolt that he one day might go insane, and part of the reason he is such a tightwat... okay, lets try to get a crack of this story now -_-;  
_

* * *

It was the hottest month of July in living history, people were sweating and gasping for air, walking slower than they usually would have, the birds did not have the energy to even fly but just sat there with open beaks gasping for the air, and no one had the energy to do anything.

It did not help that the city all ready was such a tight place to life in, only ever having that heavy fume filled air around the blocks of buildings, with little air between them, now it was also so unbearable hot.

Which made the new series of thefts even weirder as it was all, ice and snow related. Well, as long as crime didn't rest neither did justice, and as always Megavolt was one of the first people on the most recent scene trying to piece together just a little detective work, with him he had Liquidator, the only one out of the entire friendly four not bothered by the heat at all, in fact it seemed to do the liquidator well with the heat, which made it such a shame that the big research facility they were now add was completely and utterly covered in ice and snow.

A big round-up of people had now gathered to just stare at the thing in complete aw, and then stayed to get some of the cold which seemed to ooze from the building.

Megavolt and Liquidator were not alone at the crime scene how-ever, the police had long since come and closed off the area trying to pin point the crime itself.

"Hm." Megavolt pondered bending down on his knees looking thoughtful on the deep layer of snow covering the ground and then sighed. "Snow." He sighed. "Why does it have to be cold watery stuff?" he asked in a tired voice.

"I get what you are saying." Liquidator stated. "Isn't it enough being in danger of frozen solid just at a certain time of the year?" he asked rather sourly.

Megavolt nodded absently and then saw the big bull who was in charge of the police force exit the building. "Officer Bulba." Megavolt addressed the bull as he came closer. "Found out anything?" he asked.

"Well." Taurus Bulba hesitated. "It's the third theft of its kind, and some very high tech stuff has been stolen each time. The fiend doesn't seem to care who is in the way and just freezes the people who happens to be in there." He gestured at the ambulances which were parked and the stretches carried out one by one, some containing people who were indeed frozen solid covered in ice and other who shoke violently from cold, some only had parts of them frozen such as legs or arms. "Poor fellows." Bulba sighed. "It's highly unlikely all of them will come out without damages."

Megavolt nodded grimly. "What kind of tech was stolen?" he asked. "Do you have a list or some-thing, so I could have a look at it?"

"Our own experts are working on it, I doubt you can get any-thing out of it they wont." Bulba told a little sternly. "Let us handle it."

"Well, Officer, I happen to be considered a bit of a genius when it comes to high tech as well, it couldn't hurt giving me the list could it?" Megavolt asked.

"I don't know." Bulba hesitated.

"Officer, if you're not going to help me, I am going to find out what that list is by other means." Megavolt made aware. "I mean, look at the bright side, at least I am not Steelbeak trying to act all better knowing, I just want to have a look."

Bulba grumbled by the mere mention of the hated rooster. "Oh fine." He then suddenly said. "But you owe me one!" he stated.

"Hey Megavolt!" Liquidators voice sounded from over at the ambulances. "Try and come give a listen to this."

"What is it?" Megavolt asked lazedly walking towards his friends.

"A description." Liquidator told. "This one says he saw the fiend." He told gesturing at a poor shaking young looking man, barely an adult, who's legs had been frozen solid.

With sympathy Megavolt saw how the man was shaking. "Here let me help you with that." He then stated. "I'm afraid I can't warm you up, I think the consequences could be severe, but at least I can." He placed his hands on the thick ice layer covering the leg, and slowly he released a bit of warm soothing energy, as if his hands were an electric blanket it vibrated and tickled before at last, the ice broke apart. Then he looked at the man. "You had some-thing to tell?" he asked gently.

The man nodded. "It's a monster." He told.

Megavolt frowned slightly. "Please do go on." He asked.

"A huge monster!" the man told. "Completely made out of ice! It has red eyes, it's breath turns every-thing else to ice and.. there's no soul." He told.

Megavolt frowned lightly. "A monster?" he asked doubtful. "These are thefts, not just a mindless monster terrorizing the city, and how would such a thing even escape without being seen?" he asked.

"I don't know." The man shook his head. "I admit it okay! I was hired to steal the stuff and drive it out, I was told there would be some kind of help, and then the monster showed up, out of no-where.. leading us the way, blasting the way to what we needed. I accidently got in the way of one of the beams, and when my buddies tried to help me. The monster threatened to also leave them."

First Megavolts eyes hardened and his face stiffened, then he took a deep staggering breath trying to calm himself down and then looked at the thief. "Who hired you?" he then asked.

"I.. I don't know." The young man told.

"What do you mean you don't know, you would have to do know!" Megavolt angered.

"We got hired over the telephone, we got some transactions to a private bank account and were promised more of we helped." The man gulped. "Got delivered the plans and precise times over letters!" the man told. "Some-one is really planning this out!" he told.

Megavolt grinched. "Listen kid, you were lucky this time around, but take my advice and turn a new leaf right now! Because the next time you wont be this lucky!" he stated.

"That's why I even told you." The young man swallowed. "I didn't like this from the beginning, and then they just left me.. I'm through with stuff like this." He told sincerely.

"I sure hope so." Megavolt stated with crossed arms. "Ice monsters." He mumbled to himself standing up. "Oh just what we needed." He stated as he rolled his eyes. "What do you say Likky?" he asked the Liquidator right behind him.

"Able to freeze things instantly?" Liquidator asked. "Keep me away please." He stated. "And lets move out from here." He told in a much more silent voice.

"Why?" Megavolt asked.

"That lady over there has been looking at us ever since we started talking to the lad, it's creeping me out." Liquidator told pointing to his left.

Megavolts eyes followed the finger and sighed deeply by the sight that yes, there was indeed a young woman downright starring at them with a fixed gaze, what was more creepy though was how her face seemed to be a glacial mask of not a single emotion, her eyes shining light blue and sharp but without giving away any thoughts or feelings and that just dominated the rest of her appearance. She could maybe have been very pretty, there was no obvious flaws with her look, all though that was exactly what made her look so odd, so glacial, she was a white mouse, as in completely white, a true rarity, her long straight hair the same color as her fur, shining white, she was wearing a smart yet simple suit with skirt and matching jacket looking very orderly, not a string of hair out of place, not an eye-lash falling down, not a wrinkle giving any face expression away, and she just kept looking.. Looking at them, without moving as much as a face muscle, not even when she would have to know that Megavolt was looking straight back at her, for a brief moment Megavolt even thought he was just looking at a very well put together sculpture, some-ones masterpiece, but then he noticed that she indeed was breathing, thus she would have to be alive... all-though the sculpture explanation still seemed very likely.

It also seriously creeped Megavolt out that moment. "Okay, yeah I see what you mean." Megavolt nodded taking a couple of steps away with the liquidator, so they got behind one of the vans and out off immediate sight from the strange white mouse.

"So, what is the next step?" Liquidator asked as they were well out of sight. "Do we just wait for the next crime?" he asked. It was actually not that common an experience for Liquidator to do any detective work, that was Megavolts expertise, for Liquidator it was all about just moving out when some-thing happened, he had never developed his deductive skills that much, Megavolt how-ever, had spend years trying to be the best crime-fighter he could be.

"Of cause not!" Megavolt snapped back a little annoyed. "Now we cross reference clues and occurrences, there has been three break-ins three different part of towns." He stated. "So we need to see what these things have in common and see if we can deduce where the next place will be so we can secure it, see if we can find out what the real goal is and thus who is behind it!" he stated slamming a fist down his palm. "We are not done before the moment this fiend has been captured!"

As Megavolt was speaking a certain jester had decided to pop by, lazedly strolling down licking on a ice-cream.

"Oh great, here comes the comedy relief." Megavolt groaned. "Quackerjack, for your information I am trying to work!" he snapped at the jester ones he was in hearing range. "So please behave."

Quackerjack lifted an eye-brow. "What could you possible mean?" he asked innocently. "I just wanted to see if I could be of assistance."

Megavolt snorted crossing his arms as he looked at Quackerjack.

"What?" Quackerjack asked.

Megavolt just kept looking sternly at the jester.

"Oh all right! I heard there was snow!" Quackerjack exclaimed. "But looky there really is! Isn't it great!?" he asked happily.

"Frozen water quickly melting into mud, yay." Megavolt muttered sarcastically.

"A temperature low enough to freeze water, I'm so happy." Liquidator replied dryly.

"To top it off, there may be a monster able to produce more of it able to appear and disappear out of now-where." Megavolt told. "But then again, that kid may have been delusional." He frowned.

"Uh ice monster?" Quackerjack asked now sounding interested. "Well sounds like magic to me!" he stated.

"Gah." Megavolt hissed. "Magic? Would you stop that!"

"Well what other explanations do you have thus far?" Quackerjack asked. "Magic is the best bet right now."

"Incorrect."

Surprised the three heroes turned their heads and discovered the white mouse had now walked up to them, or rather.. sneaked as none of them had seen her coming. Her face as expressionless as ever, her blue eyes glacial, and her voice though soft equally so, un-emotionlessly as she talked, in one long steady flow.

"Assuming that magic is an optional explanation even that needs a source and would leave traces, there has been found none thus far, further more there is no concrete proof of magic even existing in the first place thus we should not waste resources on that when such things as long distance freeze rays have existed for a good amount of time, or just ordinary freeze units all though you would find a way for such a device to be moved or the officers surely would have found it now, there is of cause a number of ways to do this, not to mention what-ever machines needed could be destructed or self destruct looking like the ice broke that down as well as any other machine in there, the police would never know better, then of cause there is the idea of mutants or creatures created with mutagens, that may sound like a long shot. If not it was because."

First then did her blue eyes finally move and glanced over first Liquidator. "There's two living proofs of that possibility." Then her eyes shifted to Megavolt. "Standing less than two feet's in front of me." She finished her gaze returning to former position, and all of that was delivered in a even tone, never ones raising or lowing, speeding up or slowing down, no hesitations she just spoke as if it was fact.

Confused the three heroes looked at her not really knowing how to respond to this sudden interruption and even less to her emotionless face which remained just as glacial, she didn't look like she expected a reply nor did she look in any way challenging or better knowing, she just stood.

"Erh." Megavolt blinked. "yeah that is a point." He admitted.

And it seemed his words also managed to snap Quackerjack and Liquidator out of it, Quackerjack snorted as he crossed his arms. "Thanks." He stated dryly. "We don't need another cynical spoil sport." He stated annoyed. "Some of us are trying to work. So please leave us alone."

The white mouse eyes shifted to Quackerjack yet the rest of her face didn't move. "My apologies, you did not look like one who worked, but rather one who distracted his friends from their work, I merely wished to clear a few facts so they may continue faster."

That made Megavolt burst out in the laughter as Quackerjack heated up in frustration, making Megavolt laugh even harder as he answered. "And it was appreciated." He chuckled at the white mouse who now looked at Megavolt with those expressionless eyes. Even Liquidator chuckled by the blunt statement only Quackerjack looked more and more angry.

"You must excuse me if I am being crude, but you are technically mutants are you not?" She then asked looking at Megavolt then Liquidator and back to Megavolt.

"Isn't it obvious?" Liquidator asked just a little amused.

"I suppose it's kind of different with me." Megavolt hesitated. "I mean, mutation is when the genes are altered I just.." he stopped himself. "But kind of yeah. My name is..."

"Megavolt." The white mouse stopped him. "I know, able to channel even store massive amounts of electricity, pure energy in the body, it is not known how much however. The Liquidator." Her eyes shifted to Liquidator. "Mutant; cells broken down to liquid form able to fuse with and thus controlling larger amounts of H2O and Quackerjack." Her eyes shifted to Quackerjack who had stopped looking angry for a moment and now looked kind of curious at her. "Physically normal, mentally shows signs of schizophrenia."

And that made Quackerjack freeze then turned angry, the dangerous silent kind of angry, the angry when you are serious. "What did you just say?" he asked in that dangerous tone.

"Miss, don't insult us like that." Megavolt now stated crossing his arms, now also looking angry with her, the line had be crossed with that last statement. "We indulged you long enough, please leave." He stated firmly.

"I apologies if I offended, I merely repeat what any observer or detective would find out." The white mouse responded as her un-emotional eyes now looked at Quackerjack. "The signs of Schizophrenia just happens to be disorganized behavior such as dressing or behaving inappropriately, catatonic behavior such as being random and what other may call unpredictable, most alarming sign how-ever is having delusions of any kind." She told in that never changing voice of her, never judging, never raising, never lowering, never becoming in any way better knowing, cocky or threatening, just merely stating facts as were she a computer reading out loud from Wikipedia. "How-ever, I could of cause be wrong, I just met you Mr. Quackerjack, only if you continuously hear a voice, or maybe more than one voice having a continues conversation in your head, that would be the time to re-consider." She stated.

Quackerjack was loosing what-ever color he had had of his face, before his jaw tightened and his eyes turned harder, the only one who didn't seem to notice this being the young woman as her face remained as glacial.

And then she spoke again, in a voice that neither seemed to have figured Quackerjacks annoyance. "It is quite all right though, it is what allows you to be brilliant, I have sociopathic tendencies myself." She told shortly. Before lightly bowing her head at the three. "I wont take up more of your time, I appreciate having been able to meet you and do indeed dread having brought you any kind of distress." She said and then walked away, still without looking the least bit touched about what had happened, not mocking, not happy, not embarrassed, not anything, suddenly she was just gone without comment.

And the three heroes, they were just stunned not knowing what to say. "Quacky you don't have to listen to her." Liquidator then said.

"You bet I don't!" Quackerjack stated sourly with crossed arms. "Who does she think she is? Never, Never have I met any one that arrogant! I don't like her at all!" he stated sourly. "She's an even bigger stiff than you Megs!" he stated looking at Megavolt.

Megavolt how-ever clearly wasn't listening, his eyes were looking after the white mouse now looking incredible confused and puzzled. It looked like he was asking himself about a million things on the same time but had trouble coming up with just one answer.

"Megs?" Quackerjack asked annoyed. "_Snap out of it!" _he demanded.

Which finally made Megavolt blink. "She was out of line." He told Quackerjack a little firmly. "Don't put to much thought into it, her we probably wont be bothered with again." He said looking back at the heady heaps of snow biting together.

* * *

Thus far it had been three facilities which had been attacked, and they all had some-thing very obvious in common. They were owned by the same guy.

A David Hartnell, a big gun in the industrial and financial world having managed to earn quite well on all his research centers and factories. And a man so rich and powerful, it would only make sense if he had enemies, if some-one did all of it to sabotage him for some reason.

Quackerjack having a deep dislike for such buildings and arrangements had predictable enough left Megavolt and Liquidator on the half way over there, which honestly suited Megavolt fine, it was one less thing to deal with at that moment in time as he sat in front of Hartnell himself.

Hartnell was an impressive figure, a tall lean gray cat wearing a very smart suit and tie, fitting his status as CEO for such a big company, his facial expressions were slick yet in control and demanding as his green cat eyes observed Megavolt while answering questions.

"So is there any-one in recent time whom would have a specific reason to sabotage you?" Megavolt asked. "Any-one at all?" he asked.

"I am an important man." Hartnell spoke as he folded his hands. "There's people I haven't even meet nor heard off out to get me for reasons I don't know. Our world is a little messed up that way." He shook his head in a slight smile.

"Mr. Hartnell, that isn't exactly helping. And we are only trying to help you." Megavolt frowned looking up from his book which he wrote notes in. "Any-thing would do, just so we have a clue to go from, even if it's a dead end."

"But it's all I got." Hartnell shook his head rising up as he wandered towards the window. "Look at this city, out there." He glanced at the building in front of his own nice one. "Sad isn't it?" he asked. "All I want is to see the city grow, all I want is to help. They are about to hand me a price for being the humanitarian of the year you know."

Megavolt exhaled deeply. "yeah, read it in the paper." He nodded. "Congratulations I suppose."

"You're sure there isn't anything?" Liquidator asked.

"I can't help if a poor soul out there has decided to go through such a petty revenge plot." Hartnell shook his head. "What do I know."

"Petty revenge plot?" Megavolt asked. "Now look, there's some-thing more behind this. To cover and spoil your buildings in ice, some-thing is going through an awful lot of trouble for this. People are even talking about some sort of ice-monster." He stated.

Hartnell merely shrugged. "Talk is all that is, if you'll excuse me I am a busy man." He waved them off. "And I am all ready late for my meeting."

"Thank you for your time." Liquidator managed to cut Megavolt off before the rat went into a rant. "Trust me." Liquidator whispered as Megavolt was clearly about to object. "He is a business man who just closed the deal." He stated.

"Hope you will find some-thing out." Hartnell waved the two out of the door.

"Fat lot of good that did." Megavolt snorted as him and Liquidator was outside of the door. "All though." He rubbed his chin. "Clearly he was not being honest."

Liquidator sighed before he could stop himself.

"What?" Megavolt asked slightly annoyed.

"You believe every-one is out to get you while doing criminal things in secret!" Liqudator exclaimed.

"That's because most people _are_ out to get me while doing criminals things in secret." Megavolt snorted back.

Liquidator shook his head. "It's all conspiracy theories, it's not entirely healthy." He made aware. "Beside us, do you trust any-body?"

"No." Megavolt flat out stated. "Not many people are trust-worthy, I think it's better to be on the safe side."

"And that's why you don't have that much of a social life." Liquidator rolled his eyes. "Look. Hartnell is a very important figure and business man, he just didn't want his image to suffer that is what it's all about for such people, he could loose business if any-one gets as a much as a notion that some-thing is up. And you could end up hurting one of the few good people in town." He stated.

"But." Megavolt tried.

"Take my advice and let that one rest." Liquidator stated. "Find another point of view to investigate this case."

* * *

Still though, from then on Megavolt kept on looking puzzled, as he had a moment to himself he was lost in a puzzled state, his black diary had gotten a turn out in the air and he was scribbling fast in it, as if he hoped that writing down his thoughts would help him find some answers.

Instead of meeting up with his friends Megavolt had gone home to his own light house so he could in solitude look at the list Bulba had given him, writing down notes, fitting the pieces together.

Without knowing why, as the city had started to darken, in fact it was the middle of the night and as dark as it would ever be here in the mid summer. Megavolt took a walk down the street, back to the robbed research centre, the snow had long since melted and the police cars retrieved, so now it was just a muddy field around it, looking very sad and brown.

Megavolt frowned looking at the scene as he drew a hand to his mouth looking very thoughtful then cleared his throat as he turned around intending to go back to catch some sleep only to halt, not that far from him, also looking at the crime scene, stood a certain white mouse looking out at the broken building and its muddy surroundings with un-emotional blue eyes.

Megavolt blinked then frowned slowly taking a couple of steps towards her before he silently addressed her. "Miss." He greeted.

Not being startled not anything she slowly turned around and met Megavolt. "Sir." She replied in that detached voice of hers. "Back to see if you missed some clues?" she asked, she didn't sound that interested.. but neither did she sound disinterested, as her voice was as devoid of emotions as her face it was hard to tell what she meant.

Megavolt blinked, then shook his head deciding just to answer, if not for any-thing else, then to be polite. "No, more. Just trying to clear my mind." Megavolt hesitated. "You?" he asked.

"I suppose the same thing." The young woman answered. "May I ask what is on your mind?" she then asked.

Megavolt halted, then he looked embarrassed. "Oh you know." He then said in a much more restrained tone. "This thing. Why any-one who all ready have the powers to do some-thing like this, freeze up and entire building, would go such lengths to build another freeze ray."

This was probably the first time an emotion crossed the white mouse eyes, for a minor second she looked surprised as she blinked one time. "What makes you say that?" she then at last asked.

"That's what the thief wants to build." Megavolt told in a rather self satisfied smile feeling perhaps a bit more proud than he should over being able to surprise this glacial creature of a woman. "Separately the parts are nothing worth, but piecing them together you could make a pretty big freeze ray." And he was even more satisfied as he was able to get a second emotion out of the white mouse, for a second she looked stunned.

"And you can tell that from an incomplete list of parts?" She asked her voice for the first time having emotion, and it was also slightly stunned.

Megavolt couldn't help it, he grinned, so she wasn't such a cold shell after all, or perhaps he was just that amazing a detective! He was the one awesome enough to stun even this cold fish! "I'm afraid you are having me at an miss advantage miss?" he asked of her.

The mouse had returned to her former expressionless face as she spoke. "You can call me Sylvia." She then said. "Sylvia white."

"Sylvia." Megavolt tasted. "I have to admit, you kind of puzzle me." He stated.

"How so?" Sylvia asked.

"I don't know who you are." Megavolt told very simply in a sigh. "What you are doing here and.. I can't read you. What were you doing earlier? What did you try to say? And what _are _you doing here? It's the middle of the night."

"Well mr. Megavolt." Sylvia responded. "I do know who you are and what you do, you are here to look at the crime scene." She listed the fact, without ever raising that voice of hers. "Yet you puzzle me as well."

"Please, no need to call me _Mr_. Megavolt, I think you would be the only one who ever done that." Megavolt told. "It's just Megavolt."

"Is it really?" Sylvia asked one of her eye-brows slightly lifting. "Is there really parents on this earth who would name their child Megavolt out of all things?"

Megavolt blushed embarrassed by the frank keen observation, which seemed to be her thing, just stating what was without holding back or apologizing, the woman didn't seem to own social grace. "No of cause not." He fidgeted. "But you know, there just are certain rules."

"I don't really like calling you Megavolt." Sylvia told in her even emotionless tone. "It's to obviously an alias, would it bother you to much if I called you some-thing else?" she asked.

"Like what?" Megavolt blinked.

"How about Basil?" Sylvia asked.

"Basil?" Megavolt asked confused. "Why Basil?"

"I always rather liked the Basil Mouse books, and you are a real life detective are you not? Up until this moment I should have thought only a fictional detective would piece together the clues you just did." Sylvia asked without moving a face muscle. "Would it be a problem?"

"Are you kidding!?" Megavolt exclaimed almost to gladly. "I adored those books when I was a kid! I had all of them! And the old movies. The detective and his doctor Dawson always out on adventures! Basil mouse was one of my.." Megavolt halted and stopped his own enthusiastic speech, trying to re-gain just a little dignity, recover from his childish slip and returned to a more serious tone. "I mean.. erh, it would be an honor." He blushed deeply his eyes averting to the pavement.

Slightly Sylvia crooked an eye-brow. "You really do puzzle me Basil." She then told.

"Your turn to explain." Megavolt demanded daring to look up at her again.

"No one is this good." Sylvia told in that even tone of hers, never rising never slowing down. Just stating facts. "Especially not in this city, no one is this self sacrificing and unselfish, there must be more, but I can't see it or expose it. Clearly you are a genius but have yet to use it, you so easily could, you have this massive power and a mind to match, you could take what-ever you wanted." She tilted her head her eyes looking puzzled at Megavolt in a slight annoyed frown. "And yet you don't. Curious."

"Oh, I am not that nice don't worry." Megavolt told leaning against the fence in a much more relaxed manner as he spoke to Sylvia. "You should meet Bushroot, now there's some-one impossible nice to the core! Me, I'm just.. trying to do the right thing." He finished a bit unsure. "I'm sure you're a very nice person to, and well, obviously you are smart to so there you go."

"Incorrect on two accounts." Sylvia told her eyes blue as ice gletchers looked into Megavolts yet still they didn't give away any emotions. "You do not know me, I am not a very nice person, maybe I was ones but it has been a while, but you are, and a little naïve to."

Megavolt gaped. "Naïve?" he asked straightening up. "No way! I am the cynical one! The one with all the conspiracy theories trusting no one! They all even say so! Likky and Quacky and…"

"I'm glad you are naïve." Sylvia then told, almost interrupted him in her even voice that never rose. "The world needs more people like that, I barely thought there was any-one left."

For the first time in a long time, the lanky rat felt unsure and embarrassed, he didn't quite know what to say to the white mouse in front of him or what to make of her even, equally her eyes looked as puzzled on him, as if she didn't quite know what to make of him either.

"Erh.. I should probably go." Megavolt hesitated. "In fact I shouldn't really be talking to you."

"Why?" Sylvia asked, there was no accusation in her turn of voice, no scorn, just that even emotionless tone asking a question.

"Well urh.. you see.." Megavolt hesitated.

"Your friends do not really like me." Sylvia stated simply. "It is quite all right Basil, I do not really care whether people like me or not, I do not care much for anything."

"No Sylvia that's not." Megavolt stated at ones and the fidgeted nervously. "I'm just busy you see, I have work to do, if I were less busy we could hang out! I promise!"

"You are saying you want to hang out with me?" Sylvia asked slightly lifting an eye-brow.

"Erh.. no." Megavolt bit his lip. "Yes." He then admitted. "No." he then said changing his mind.

"I will be here again tomorrow evening." Sylvia told. "Maybe I will see you then Basil." She told in her emotionless tone turning away slowly walking down the sight walk. "You do not need to worry if you decide not to show up though, for me it does not matter. I don't really care if people like me or not" was her last words as she walked down the street, not very slowly but not quick either, just walked, then she turned a corner and she was gone.

* * *

Megavolt refrained from telling his friends from his strange encounter with Sylvia, even though his mind seemed like it wouldn't leave her.

Who was she? What had se been doing there? He had tried to analyze their conversation, trying to figure out what she wanted, but still had found no answers.

So focused had he un-intentionally been on Sylvia that he seemed unfocused on other matters.

Like… watching out for any break out in the building the entire friendly four was hiding in.

"Megavolt!" Quackerjack yelled.

"What?" Megavolt blinked.

"You were out again." Quackerjack stated annoyed. "Where do you go?" he asked lightly knocking megavolt on the forehead.

"He probably worked all night away again, you know how he is." Liquidator rolled his eyes. "he's just tired, Right?"

"Sure." Megavolt dully responded.

Bushroot sighed. "You're sure some-thing will happen here?" he asked.

"Huh, oh yeah.. well, I'm mostly sure." Megavolt swallowed a little embarrassed. "There's two of Hartnells facilities left not yet robbed, this is one of them. Now I believe our fiend is going to rob both of them, but considering what he needs to get further in building his ray, this is the place the fiend would need to rob first."

"So you are counting on just capture the villain here in the middle of the action?" Bushroot asked with lifted eye-brows.

"Pretty much yeah." Megavolt nodded.

"Awesome!" Quackerjack grinned. "But erh…" he hesitated.

"What?" Megavolt asked.

"They said it was a big ice-monster." Quackerjack hesitated. "You think we can take it?"

Megavolt snorted as he rolled his eyes. "Ice-monster, bah!" he stated. "Probably some clever machinery, some illusions. We can take them for sure!" he stated.

"Erh Megavolt.." Bushroot hesitated.

"What?" Megavolt asked turning to Bushroot, only to discover the doctor had wrapped his arms around himself and was now lightly shaking. "Is it just me or is it colder in here?"

"It's not you." Liquidator whispered holding up his watery hands. "I'm erh…" he hesitated. "Freezing." And true enough, his hand seemed to move a little more stiffly, a little more difficult.

"Likky." Megavolt breathed only to discover damp was now escaping his mouth.

Quackerjacks teethes was clappering as the he shook. "I think." He shook. "That maybe." He breathed so damp escaped his beak. "Ice-monster weren't so far fetched after all."

And as on demand a big crash sounded right in front of them through the world, Megavolt had to gape as a chilling went down his spine. It was.. a huge monster.. made out of Ice.

Really it was huge, it looked like a cross between a dinosaur, a rat, a dog and a lizard.. perhaps it looked like a dragon, with huge claws made of ice, large ice teethes.. only thing not ice seeming to be the eyes made out of cold white light.

"_Megsy_!" Quackerjacks voice sounded.

"I know, I see it." Megavolt hissed.

"No you don't understand, Likky has completely frozen to ice." Quackerjack told.

Megavolt looked beside him, and true enough, Liquidator was frozen solid in his position. "He'll be fine." Megavolt swallowed. "He's made out of water, we'll just warm him up and he'll be fine, right now." His eyes turned to the monster which very purposely stomped through the room. "We have a monster to fight!" and he stood up in full view and zapped the monster with all of its might.

The big thing let out a roar, and it send chilling downs Megavolts spin as he was almost frown back by the power of the roar.

"OH YEAH!" Quackerjack yelled jumping up. "TAKE THAT!" he triumphed sending a handful of exploding marble at the monster whom roared in anger, only to wipe Quackerjack away as was he nothing.

"Quacky!" Megavolt yelled, but returned to the monster.. Quackerjacks marble balls had done nothing. And Megavolt could only do one thing, he turned up the heat, and the monster roared as it sizzled and melted, Megavolt smiled, so he was able to hurt the beast! His powers were the best weapon against this certain beast, and the electric in him ensured he wouldn't freeze.

The monster roared as it stumbled back, declining in seize, then it roared and from it's mouth came an ice-beam, Megavolt didn't see where it hit, he was to busy winning this match, hurting the monster with several zaps, he could run around in circles, hitting it from beneath, each zap really did hurt the monster and really did help his cause. "YES!" Megavolt yelled as he zapped the monster over and over, and the thing did stumble, it seemed to melt and it seemed to be in pain, almost there, he could take it! He could take it.

"MEGS!"

Annoyed Megavolt turned around, and halted.. it was Quackerjack, and he could barely move, he shook as a leaf and his bill was literately blue from cold, Bushroot couldn't move at all. Plants and ice.. not a good combination. "Help." Quackerjack asked looking down at the massive heaps of ice that had frozen him to the ground, and kept him from moving.

Megavolt looked himself over the shoulder at the monster.. which was on its way out.. if he shoot now he could still capture it still.. and then he bit together as he hissed. "FINE!" Megavolt stated and turned away from the monster to heat the ice-block around Quakcerjack up.. and as Megavolt was done and could turn around again.. the ice-monster was gone.. only leaving a lot of snow and ice behind.. gone as magically as it had appeared.

Megavolt sighed deeply and inwardly. "Come on pall." He said to Quackerjack and lifted the jesters arm around his shoulder. "Lets get you out of here."

"What about Bushy and Likky?" Quackerjack asked.

"I'll get them as soon as you are outside where it's warm." Megavolt told. "They'll be fine, I promise."

"You saw that ice-monster?" Quackerjack asked.

"Was a bit hard to miss." Megavolt rolled his eyes.

"Where did it come from? Is it coming back?"

"I don't know where it came from and.." Megavolt hesitated. "I don't think it'll be coming back tonight, I think I managed to hurt it just enough for it to need to re-cooperate. It should be us quite some time."

* * *

Megavolt sighed deeply as he stood back at that place, the crime-scene he had first investigated, ones again it was the middle of the night, he didn't even know what he was doing there, all his better reasoning told him that nothing could ever come out of meeting up with Sylvia again! He didn't know her! He didn't know a thing about her, and even if they were to some-how become friends, Megavolt didn't want to put more people in danger. The friendly four were different, they could all defend themselves, but a civilian? He shouldn't become socially acquainted with any civilian!

What more was, it wasn't even certain she would come.

Megavolt couldn't deny it, his heart had sunk deeply as he had met up at the place, and Sylvia wasn't there, his better half had told him it was good and he should go, but yet he had stayed.

Being incredible wired because of it all, Megavolt couldn't stand still though, he kept walking back and ford, back and ford, mumbling angry words to himself, hissing, almost swearing feeling so annoyed by his own irrational behavior, until at last. Megavolt heard light food steps, he stopped up and listened intensely, the food steps light and easy coming closer and closer, biting his lip in annoyance Megavolt finally turned around. "SYLVIA!" he exclaimed shocked by the sight.

Indeed it was Sylvia, but she looked a mess, as before hand not a thing had been out of place, her clothe snow hung weirdly around her, and was all messed up. Her beforehand correct always straight positioned was gone, she now hunched over and had her arms wrapped around herself as were she freezing, which would fit with how blue her lips and nose looked, her teethes were clappering as her hair fell over her face, and she looked up at Megavolt with those blue eyes of hers.

"Sylvia are you all right?" Megavolt asked at ones hurrying to her side, without much thought grabbing her shoulders desperately trying to get some warmth into them. "What happened?" he asked.

"Nothing Basil." Sylvia assured in a emotionless tone.

"What do you mean nothing, the weather is very hot and nice, and you are cold as ice!" Megavolt stated as he had felt her hand, which indeed did feel like a deep-freezer, continuing his affords before he halted. "Ice." He whispered. "You don't have anything to do with…" he looked down at her.

"I can not tell." Sylvia responded looking up at Megavolt.

"Why?" Megavolt asked.

"I would most likely be hurt." Sylvia responded without any expressions on her face.

"By whom?" Megavolt asked at ones. "Sylvia, are you in trouble?" he asked sincerely looking at her. "Because if you are, I can protect you. That's what I am here for!"

Sylvia hesitated slightly then looked up at Megavolt. "I am in trouble Basil, in deep trouble." She then admitted. "But even though I know you mean it well, you cannot safe me, it is far to late for that. To many people wants me away."

"What do you mean?" Megavolt frowned. "Who?" he asked.

"Hartnell, for one." Sylvia told. "If he even knew I was alive, I would be dead very quickly."

Megavolt swallowed. "Sylvia I swear, I wont let that happen." He told. "Do you.." he hesitated. "Do you have any-where to go? Some-where safe?"

"I'll make do." Sylvia shrugged. "I'll stay awake in the night and move location where I sleep in the day, that way it is easy to stay hidden."

"You sleep on the street?" Megavolt asked as he blinked.

Sylvia shrugged. "The weather is nice, to sleep on a grass field can be very soothing."

Defeated Megavolt looked at Sylvia. "I know where you can hide, without any-one asking questions." He then said.

"It is fine." Sylvia told. "Your friends don't like me to much, it is not worth the trouble."

Megavolt sighed. "I have my own place." He informed. "My team wont have to know, you can stay there for as long as you like, no one will find you there, it's my own hideout." He told. "Come this way." He gently took Sylvias hand. "And don't say one more time it's not worth the trouble, I am here to protect people it's what I do." He stated.

Sylvia didn't say any-more but just followed without moving a face muscle.

Gently Megavolt led Sylvia to his own light house, taking her hand he lead her through the door and up the stairs.

Through all of that time, Sylvia never stopped shaking, and her hand didn't seem to get any warmer, but remained just as cold as Megavolt opened the door to his home, only to blush embraced. "Erh.. I didn't really exspect company." He swallowed. "Sorry about.. the mess."

Sylvias eyes looked around, at all the paper work all of the gizmos spread across the place, she didn't seem annoyed at all, not even amused, just exhausted, and then she fell over.

"Wow! Careful!" Megavolt exclaimed as he just managed to grab her. "Okay I got you! And in here is my bed." He told kicking a door to the side.

"Where will you sleep?" Sylvia managed to ask, it looked like the words barely came over her lips.

"The couch. It's no trouble." Megavolt told as he laid Sylvia down in the bed, and spread the blankets over her. "Try and get some warmth." He asked. "And get some rest, tomorrow you can tell me what is wrong.. if you feel like you can."

Sylvia didn't respond, her eyes were closed, it seemed like she had all-ready fallen a sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Megavolt woke up before Sylvia did the next morning, as he glanced into the bedroom she was laying fast a sleep, grumbled together under the blanket, still looking like she was freezing even though the air was so hot, both inside and outside, Megavolt decided not to disturb her and closed the door, leaving a note about where there was food and that she could make herself at home, take what-ever she needed.

Before Megavolt went out to meet with the rest of the friendly four, to investigate again, but he didn't tell about his visitor.

As he returned the sun was setting and Sylvia.. it didn't look like she had moved, Megavolt instead sat himself down by his work-shop table, and started to fiddle around with some different machinery, soon he became emerged with the project, and didn't even notice as the door from the bedroom slowly opened up.

Megavolt just kept on working, he didn't know how long had gone by, before he finally straightened up, rubbed his eyes and yawned, before suddenly he became aware and looked at the chair in the corner, where in complete silent, a white mouse sat with a blanket around her, observing him.

"Sylvia you are awake." Megavolt blinked in surprised. "How long have you."

"I'm not sure." Sylvia responded. "I made myself tea, I hope you don't mind?" she asked gesturing at a now empty cup beside her.

"No of cause not." Megavolt told. "I erh. Heh." He blushed. "How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Better." Sylvia responded honestly.

"Want to tell me about your troubles?" Megavolt asked.

"No." Sylvia then responded, as flatly and honestly as ever.

Megavolt shrugged. "All right then." He stated. "Then let us not turn it into an interrogation, are you hungry?" he at last asked.

"Yes." Sylvia responded very simply, and Megavolt returned in a slight smile.

The days after that, one could call.. maybe slightly weird, Sylvia was a good house guest, clean, silent, barely said any-thing, and if you didn't know she was there, you wouldn't even notice her.

And yet, it was a calm nice quiet as her and Megavolt would simple just be in the same room, Megavolt working, Sylvia sitting with closed eyes or some-times with a book in her hand.

Some-times they spoke a little, calm straight to the point talk, and then it was it. It was a strange sense of routine.

Megavolt told none of his team mates about his house guest, didn't even drop a hint.

"Wanna hang out after we're done with this?" Quackerjack asked one day.

"No, not today." Megavolt had responded, and then was on his way, leaving a confused looking Quackerjack behind.

But they didn't seem to come any closer with their investigation, they sat up some traps at the last and final facility Megavolt had predicted the ice-monster would strike at, but it didn't come, as the second week came to an end, the team gave up, it didn't look like the ice-monster would come, Megavolt had been wrong.

* * *

"Dammit!" Megavolt hissed as he sat by his own desk throwing another paper over his shoulder.

"Basil." Sylvia spoke as she entered the room, holding another tea-cup in her hand. Some-thing Megavolt had noticed, Sylvia liked warm things, she liked lots of warm tea, to sit by the radiator or in the sun, then even with multiple blankets over her. "You seem annoyed."

"I was so sure that I was right!" Megavolt hissed throwing another paper over his shoulder. "We should have caught that fiend by now! Having found out what is going on!"

"Isn't it rather unlikely that you would be right all the time?" Sylvia asked. "Even if you are a genius."

"I can't _afford _being wrong!" Megavolt hissed, ripping another page out throwing it away. "Other people can be wrong and learn from mistakes, but when I do that, people die."

"Is that not a lot of responsibility to take, for one so young?" Sylvia asked with a slightly lifted eye-brow.

"Who else would take it?" Megavolt asked. "Beside, I'm not _that _young." He stated in a shake of his head.

"Yes you are." Sylvia pointed out. "The youngest of your team aren't you? Yet the one who carries it all on his own shoulder. How old are you? Twenty? Twenty-five? not much older than that."

Megavolt silenced. "Well.. speak for yourself." He then muttered.

Sylvia lifted an eye-brow.

"Look, I'm not exactly dumb." Megavolt sighed. "You are carrying around with some-thing, some-thing very big, you don't even want to talk about it." He stated. "So don't talk to me about being young. You can't be a day over twenty-five yourself." he stated surely with crossed arms.

"Some-times maturity doesn't fit the age." Sylvia pointed out.

"Don't I know it, they keep reminding me of that! I am the youngest in the team, and yet I am the only one taking things seriously." Megavolt snorted.

"That Jester friend of yours, he is rather immature." Sylvia pointed out.

"I _know!_" Megavolt exclaimed spreading out both arms. "He just keeps saying, relax don't take it so seriously, you know! And he just doesn't get it! He is not the only one though." Megavolt muttered. "Some-times I get to think that all he cares about is fun. It's fine he can have fun now and then, but why does he always has to drag me into it?"

"How I do wish people would be more serious." Sylvia commented gazing out of the window, her face still that frowning mask rarely showing any emotions.

"Tell me about it." Megavolt sighed. "Then we could maybe have some work done."

"Don't they get it, there's people out there getting hurt." Sylvia responded. "So many evil people getting their way." Sounding emotion snook itself into her voice, some-thing resembling frustration.

"It needs to stop! Of cause it would be nice to have fun again, like back when it was all a hood." Megavolt grumped annoyed as he crossed his arms.

"But this is some-thing else." Sylvia frowned slightly. "And if no one opposes, then what?"

And simultaneously they both let out. "Some-one_ has _to do it!"

Surprised they both blinked and then looked at each other, immediately Megavolt started to fret as he blushed, looked down in the ground and scratched his neck, Sylvia how-ever just looked at him with a seemingly blank face expression yet puzzled eyes.

"Erh." Megavolt blushed deeply. "Sylvia I.." he bit his lip. "I'm really sorry about what.. what happened to you." he hesiated. "What-ever it is.. I wish I could help more. I wish you would trust me enough to tell me."

Sylvia blinked. "It's quite all right." She told. "You have done so much all ready, I couldn't possible ask more of you." She told without moving her face muscle those blue eyes looking still just as puzzled on him.

"erhh." Megavolt fidgeted nervously. "I erh.. I kind of wanted to ask you some-thing.." he hesitated in a silent voice.

Sylvia frowned ever so slightly, looking like she was sincerely dreading what-ever next words he had. And Megavolt had of cause caught it right away and looked abashed down.

Realizing her mistake Sylvias face smoothed out to the usual glacial expressing. "Please do go on." She asked.

Megavolt sighed deeply. "I don't want you to feel uncomfortable!" he stated it ones. "Believe me! I just.." he bit his lip. "Can I draw you?" he asked looking at her. "In my diary I mean!" he exclaimed at ones pulling ford his black diary holding it up in the air. "Just your face!" he then blushed deeply. "I.. erh.. I don't believe it would ever be any trouble remembering you.." he fidgeted. "But I don't really want to forget any details, it would be a… a.. heh." He swallowed. "A shame. I want to be able to remember you just as you are right now, but I don't trust my own mind to do it." Megavolt at last told in a very defeated tone.

A new look came over Sylvias eyes, I was hard to decipher, sympathy, regret, defeat, and some-thing else highly unusual happened to, her mouth twitched in a little smile, quickly gone again, but it had most definitely been there, if only for a moment. "It would be my honor." She then at last said positioning herself in front of the window, with the sun shining straight behind her, and a blanket over her shoulders, with straight back looking at Megavolt with her icy blue eyes. "How is this?" she asked.

For a moment Megavolt didn't answer, it looked like he had gone out in a daze as he saw her sitting there her white fur shining in the sunlight, her white hair falling down her shoulder and back, the white night shirt covering her, her blue eyes looking right at him… then with a snap Megavolt realized what he just did, pulled himself out of it and shook his head, clearing his throat. "Perfect!" he snapped. "You look absolutely perfect." He told opening his book and taking his pencil starting to scribble.

"I didn't know you even drew." Sylvia commented from her position.

"Well, it's mostly schematics and that's where it all began." Megavolt told as his eyes were fixed on the paper, occasionally glancing at her, and his hand holding the pencil just kept on scribbling. "But when you become as good as drawing prober millimeter correct schematics as I am, and illustrate parts in details, this is actually quite easy. It's all about your drawing eye I suppose."

Ones again Sylvias eyes showed more emotion than she had probably intended, some-how they were just so filled with regret. "What an astounding tragedy."

Megavolt frowned looking up at Sylvia. "What is?" he asked.

"Such an magnificent mind, compromised." Sylvia told the regret finding the way to her voice. "And in further decay so quick." She sighed drawing a hand up to her shoulder as to hold herself. "Way to quick."

"My mind is not that magnificent, trust me." Megavolt assured in a slight smile.

"Oh but it is Basil." Sylvia told her eyes glancing over his face and then finding his eyes, so now he couldn't help but be transfixed by the blue reserved yet speaking so clearly blue eyes. "I even dare say it's the most.. astounding.. mind that I have ever met, if it was not so compromised, you would be better than Basil Mouse, you are better, not even he knows electronics that well." She stated in a surprisingly emotion filled voice. "And even more, this brilliant mind comes with a soul, not dying out, not corrupt but caring." Sylvia stood up from her position and slowly walked to the window looking out with a blank face. "A truly rare combination in this world. You have a great power and a mind to match Basil, had you wished for it, the city could have become your oyster so very quickly, but you kept on being noble, most other of us have lost all of our feelings on the way, our very souls."

"Sylvia." Megavolt stood up took a step to stand behind her, fretting again not knowing what to do, if it was okay for him to come closer and then he at last swallowed. "Don't dare to call yourself soul less, you're not! You're emotions are as real as any-bodies." He stated in a insisting voice. "So what if you don't show the entire world what you are feeling at any given moment? I don't either! That's smart.. you're smart.. you're."

Sylvia turned around, her face now as emotionless as ever and her eyes hard as they looked up at Megavolts face. "Megavolt you don't know me." She told in a emotionless tone as her face never escaped that ice mask of hers. "I can't feel, not now not ever, not for any-body."

"Sylvia, I know how it is." Megavolt he told. "You make a façade and hide away from the world, try to keep it in a distance so it wont be so hard. Let people believe you are a grouch it's so much easier." He told never loosing eye-contact. "I know our two battles are completely different, but yeah.. I am afraid of loosing my humanity at some point to, but I haven't yet, and neither have you. " Megavolt told firmly. "As long as just don't let it happen, it wont! So we'll fight it Sylvia! That's the important thing."

"No Basil, I lost it all ready, I don't feel emotions. I am alone." Sylvia told her eyes still as blank looking out of the window. "And it pains me to have miss lead you."

"But Sylvia." Megavolt looked defeated at her. "Pain is an emotion, and you didn't miss lead me, you never did anything." He assured. "And I don't ask anything from you, just that you get well, you deserve to smile Sylvia, I know you can! I just know it." He told and found the moment to reassuring take her hand in assurance. "You are not alone, because I care about you Sylvia." He told and then frowned as he looked down at her hand. "Sylvia, are you cold? Your hands just keeps on being so darn cold." He smiled a little defeated taking her hand between his own and tried to rub some warmth into the icy hand.

"No I'm fine!" Sylvia snapped pulling the hand away.

Megavolt blinked. "It's okay, really." He assured. "You should just have told me, I'll see if I can find some-thing warmer" he assured. "I have a couple of more blankets! Just, wait here!" he asked of her before very quickly hurring out the door to find the promised blankets, ones he was out he let go of a breath he didn't even knew he had been holding. "What's wrong with me!" Megavolt groaned slamming a hand towards his forehead. "Stupid, stupid." He muttered as he opened a closet and found a blanket which he pulled out. "But what can I say she doesn't think is stupid?" he asked himself closing the closet with a food. "And why does she have to be that pretty!" he groaned.

"MEGSY!"

"GAH!" Megavolt fell back so the blanket landed on top of him, before he sourly pulled it away and looked towards the window were a sudden Jester was hanging upside down looking in. "_QUACKERJACK_!" Megavolt hissed. "What are you doing here?" he asked angrily.

"Trying to see you, obviously." Quackerjack rolled his eyes.

"I'm fine, as you can see. Now please go away." Megavolt hissed.

"That's not very nice." Quackerjack snorted. "At least you can let me in, spare a cup of coffee, or what-ever you do when friends comes on a social visit."

"I'm busy!" Megavolt stated.

Quackerjack frowned, then his features softened. "Megs, I'm just worried." He told honestly. "Please let me in."

"Honestly Quacky I'm fine, you don't need to worry." Megavolt then stated a little defeated.

"You are acting weird." Quackerjack then stated. "So if I really have to find out the hard way." He muttered sourly, opening the window fully and easily crawled in. "What is going on Megs?" he asked sounding genuinely concerned.

"_Nothing!"_ Megavolt stated annoyed collecting his blankets.

"Well, if you really are so busy, you must be busy doing some-thing!" Quackerjack annoyed crossed his arms.

"And maybe that some-thing doesn't concern you!" Megavolt returned annoyed.

"WHY?" Quackerjack asked.

"BECAUSE!" Megavolt shouted back. "Out!" he stated pointing at the door.

"Oh fine." Quackerjack groaned leaving the stores room. "Gee, you are such peachy company." He stated dryly almost taking a step towards the exit, but then in a grant leap went the opposite direction towards Megavolts work shop.

"QUACKY NO!" Megavolt managed to yell jumping after Quackerjack, reaching an arm towards him.

But it was to late, Quackerjack was through the door and was no frozen.

Megavolt groaned deeply, squinting his eyes together as he with heavy steps went in.

Quackerjack was just standing stiff as a board, starring with wide-eyed, at the chair were Sylvia was sitting looking back with her blue emotionless eyes and not an expression on her face.

Megavolt sighed deeply.

"What is she doing here?" Quackerjack asked in a rather hostile tone pointing at Sylvia.

"She needed a protected place to stay." Megavolt muttered feeling the warmth crawling up his neck.

"Megs, she's that." Quackerjack began.

_"Quackerjack!" _Megavolt snapped in that kind of serious tone that would actually make him be quite for a little while. "Please." Megavolt then said in a much softer tone. "This is Sylvia, Sylvia White. She needed protecting, so that is what I gave her. Sylvia, you all ready know Quackerjack."

"The schizophrenic clown." Quackerjack hissed bitterly in a very scorned voice as he crossed his arms. "So this is what you have been doing?" Quackerjack asked in a hurt tone. "Been with her?" she asked gesturing at Sylvia.

Megavolt bit his lip. "Urh." He blushed deeply.

Quackerjacks eyes widened extra much. "No, you're not?" he asked.

"What?" Megavolt asked and the realized. "NO!" he shouted. "God no! I mean, not that I wouldn't like that.. But I wouldn't! what I mean is that erh."

"All Basil did was protecting me." Sylvias voice cut through. "Nothing more, nothing less." She stated. "Well, then also provided very interesting subjects for conversations."

"huh." Quackerack sniffed as he crossed his arms before he halted and blinked. "Wait, Basil?" he asked confused.

Megavolt sighed deeply. "She didn't like calling me Megavolt." He tried to explain.

"It is to obviously an alias. So I made another name up." Sylvia explained smoothly.

"So who am I then?" Quackerjack asked. "Doctor Dawson?"

"No, unless you want to be some-thing else, I think Quackerjack is just fine." Sylvia told without moving an inch.

"That doesn't make any sense!" Quackerjack exclaimed. "Either you like the alias names or you don't. Make up your bloody mind!" he hissed.

"Quackerjack." Megavolt interrupted a little sternly. "Try and behave for ones! Be nice to my guest!"

"What!" Quackerjack exclaimed. "What did I do?" he asked spreading out his arms.

"Busted into my home without permission, refused to go when I asked you to do it, and now insulting a lady." Megavolt counted his fingers.

"WHAT!" Quackerjack exclaimed. "Lady?" he asked. "Oh please, that cold, arrogant, mean.." he just managed to stop before he got probably started with the entire rant, for a moment there was silence.

Sylvia was merely looking at Quackerjack without showing any expressions, not looking hurt not looking angry not amused.. not any-thing, she was completely back in her old glacial persona now with Quackerjack in the room. Then slowly Quackerjacks head turned towards Megavolt, whom looked beyond furious back at him.

"Out." Megavolt barely whispered and yet the single word couldn't have been more clear, which just made it all that more threatening.

"Megs, you don't know anything about her." Quackerjack pleaded.

"So?" Megavolt asked with crossed arms.

"I am telling you, some-thing is weird about her! Some-thing is up!" Quackerjack told. "She is bad news!"

"Quackerjack she's right there! She can hear you!" Megavolt made aware in a very annoyed tone. "Don't you have any decency what so ever?" he asked.

"Megs." Quackerjack pleaded.

"Just _go_!" Megavolt demanded pointing towards the exit.

"But." Quackerjack blinked.

"GO!" Megavolt shouted.

First Quackerjack looked hurt, then his face turned into annoyance and he snapped. "FINE!" in a very scorned tone turning around marching towards the exit. "But I am telling the others what you are up to!" he stated opening the door.

Megavolt groaned. "I would ask you to keep the secret, but I all ready know it's not worth the trouble!"

"In this case! You are darn tooten right!" Quackerjack exclaimed before slamming the door after him.

Megavolt groaned deeply. "I'm so sorry!" he exclaimed as he turned around to face Sylvia. "I couldn't stop him! But don't listen to him, I know you're okay." He blabbered.

Sylvia merely looked expressionless at Megavolt. "I all ready told you, I have no emotions, so I can't feel sadness nor scorn, and your jester friend is right. I am cold."

"No you're not!" Megavolt stated at ones. "You're nice and intelligent, here." He spread out the blanket he had with him around her shoulders. "Get warmed up! I.." Megavolt bit his lip. "I better get to the others and explain to them you aren't that bad before all three of them storms the place. You'll still be fine here, I promise." He told then hesitatingly, he took her hand, which were still cold, and squeezed it assuring.

Sylvia glanced down at it and up at Megavolt. "No one is this nice." She said simply.

"I am not that nice." Megavolt told honestly. "I'm just trying to do the right thing."

"I to." Sylvia said silently. "On both accounts." She glanced down at the gloved hand squeezing hers and let go, only to slowly pull Megavolts glove off.

"Careful." Megavolt stated.

Questioning Sylvia looked at him.

"I erh.. heh, might give you a static shock, it's not always I can touch things, certainly not things which leads electricity."

"So gloves?" Sylvia asked.

Megavolt nodded. "An easy solution."

"Not able to touch any-thing, without there being a risk it being affected by your powers." Sylvia stated and slowly touched his hand, so now Megavolt could really feel how cold hers was. "So in a way, you are cut off from the world." She stated a little sadly as her fingers braided with his her eyes only on their hands. "Would you call your powers a gift or a curse?" she asked in a very honestly curious tone as her eyes found Megavolts.

"I don't know." Megavolt responded honestly looking deep into her blue eyes. "I always wanted to be a hero, but it's nothing like what I had imagined as a kid. Without powers I wouldn't be able to fight, and I know some-one has to. But if I didn't have them, maybe I could have had a life." He at last confessed one of his inner regrets.

"So you are saying, because of this, there is no life to be had?" Sylvia asked.

Sadly Megavolt looked back at Sylvia. "At least not an ordinary one." He told. "No house with picked fence, ordinary job… family. Not even a wasted youth." He bit his lip still looking so deeply into Sylvia's eyes he was almost lost in them, but the feeling was not entirely happy nor dazed, it was actually quite devastating and painful. "I'm just trying to do what is right, what can safe the people. It's not about me any-longer, it's about them. I can't watch more people suffer without at least trying to stop it. So many died and suffered before my eyes." their hands holding tightened. "It has to stop, some-one has to make it stop."

Sylvia nodded, without breaking eye-contact, and then she leaned forward so at last her forehead was resting against his, their hands holding tight. "Yes." She said, for a moment there was silence and she broke the silence. "You better go to your friends." She made away.

Megavolt sighed deeply as he sat up straight, their foreheads no longer touching, and at last they let go of each other hands, breaking the moment. "You'll be fine here right?" Megavolt asked reaching for his glove. "You need more blankets? You can make hot tea in the kitchen."

Sylvia smiled a little defeated. "I know." She told. "No hurry after them, make up with Quackerjack." She a little amused waved him out.

"Yes, of cause!" Megavolt got up and almost stumbled as he walked backwards towards the door, in a rather odd manner. "I wont be long! Just… just wait here! Please!" he asked of her. "And you can warm things in the microwave."

"Go!" Sylvia smiled very amused, almost even laughed.

"Urh, right." Megavolt swallowed turning around. "Of cause, I was going, I was just." He tripped over the door step. "Wont be long!" he then promised ones again before finally running out the door.

* * *

"I am telling you!" Quackerjack exclaimed. "We are talking deep trouble here!" he stated to the others. "We got to do some-thing!"

Liquidator frowned. "Quackerjack, I am not entirely sure I even know what the trouble is." He told. "Yeas, Megavolt has been acting strange, I admit that. But please get to the point."

Bushroot nodded.

"You remember that woman we met at crime scene with the ice?" Quackerjack asked.

Liquiadtor lifted an eye-brow. "Who?" he asked.

"that cold weird woman!" Quackerjack exclaimed. "Who called me a… a.."

Bushroot blinked. "What?" he asked.

"Oh her!" Liquidator cut in. "A rather odd individual we ran into." He explained to Bushroot. "A rather young woman starting to analyze all of us, and then just walked off as if nothing had happened."

"Well that sounds odd." Bushroot frowned.

"What about her Quacky?" Liquidator asked.

"She's at Megavolts place!" Quackerjack exclaimed. "And apparently has been there for some time!"

the two mutants on the couch blinked stunned.

"Erh." Liquidator hesitated. "Isn't that erhm.." nervously he bit together. "Kind of Megavolts own business?" he asked.

Bushroot nodded. "That certainly would explain his absence." He pondered.

"What?" Quackerjack asked.

"Come on Quackerjack, she wasn't exactly bad looking was she?" Liquidator asked. "And megavolt is not a kid, in fact he is young."

"Are you guys talking about me?" Suddenly Megavolt stumped it and frowned at his friends with crossed arms.

"I told you!" Quackerjack snorted. "I would tell them about her?"

Megavolt looked sternly at Quackerjack, and then suddenly a wide grin just broke through his lips. "Isn't she great?" he then asked gladly, almost beaming.

"WHAT!" Quackerjack shouted disbelieving.

"Quacky you just don't know her yet." Megavolt assured in a dreaming sigh. "She's really smart, and nice."

"And really pretty right?" Liquidator asked in a lifted eye-brow.

"Doesn't even cover it." Megavolt sighed deeply plummeting down on a chair. "She's perfect, there's no one else like her, any-where else on this globe."

"Who'd have thought, it finally happened." Liquidator commented to Bushroot as if he had all ready seen this coming a long time ago.

"I kind of want to meet her." Bushroot answered.

"WHAT!" Quackerjack exclaimed. "Hallo! WAKE UP!" he shouted at the two. "Look at Megsy! Some-thing clearly happened to him! I think he's been brainwashed and he clearly needs help!" he gestured at Megavolt who was sighing in his chair.

"Quackerjack." Liquidator frowned. "I don't know how to explain this the best to you.."

"When did we become parents like this?" Bushroot whispered quietly to Liquidator so the other two couldn't hear.

"I don't know." Liquidator responded.

"I am telling you!" Quackerjack exclaimed. "That woman is no good!" he stated. "She is definitely hiding some-thing! And she is definitely _not _okay!" he hissed. "She is arrogant, mean, cold! An Ice queen!"

"Urh Quackerjack, you might want to reconsider that." Liquidator told a bit sternly.

"What?" Quackerjack asked and then suddenly discovered that Megavolt didn't look so happy any-more, in fact he looked angry.

"Take that back." Megavolt demanded.

"Why?" Quackerjack asked.

"Quackerjack, do it." Liquidator demanded.

"No!" Quackerjack exclaimed. "I know I am right! Why should I back down? That Ice Queen is trouble!"

"her name is _Sylvia!_" Megavolt exclaimed sternly. "She may be a little straight forward, but she is _not _mean or cold or trouble! Definitely not an Ice-Queen. She is alone, needs help and is a good person."

"Sylvia." Quackerjack snorted. "Ice queen would be a way better fit!" he stated sourly. "That is what she is! An cold Ice queen to the core!"

"Don't you dare talk that way about her!" Megavolt exclaimed sourly standing up. "You don't know anything!_ BILLY_! Why would you? You never take the time to think! That maybe you are not the only one having a hard time!" he hissed.

"What?" Quackerjack asked. "When am I ever like that?" he asked.

"Way to often!" Megavolt informed. "Now take it back!" he demanded.

"No." Quackerjack shoot back. "Not about that.."

"Billy I warn you." Megavolt said now in that silent tone again which cut so clearly through. "One more word, just one, and I could easily end up doing some-thing I'll regret later."

Quackerjack looked sourly and hurt at Megavolt, bit together and then at last hung his head though his fits were tightly folded.

"Why do you have to be like this?" Megavolt asked. "Why can't you give her another chance?" he asked. "I told you, she's good enough, in fact she is great! I sincerely hope the next time I'll see you it will be you apologizing to her! And you two." Megavolts eyes softened by the sight of the two friends who had wisely chosen to stand by for the fight, but looked ready to intervine should it be necessary. "yes, I did have Sylvia at my place for a couple of days without telling." Embarrassed Megavolt scratched his neck. "I'm sorry."

Liquidator chuckled to himself. "It's okay, I understand." He told amused. "Been there mate."

"Huh?" Megavolt asked with a lifted eye-brow.

Amused Bushroot shook his head. "Bring her by soon." He asked. "I want to meet her."

"She's a little timid." Megavolt flustered. "I don't think she likes meeting to many new people and." Sourly megavolt glanced at Quackerjack. "Certain people doesn't make it easy for her."

"Hmpf!" Quackerjack snorted as he crossed his arms and looked away.

"I'm sorry! I just wanted to make sure Quacky wasn't convincing you hell is loose, I promised to get back quick." Megavolt told them.

"Then hurry back!" Liquidator exclaimed. "Really fast!" he encouraged.

Megavolt grinned at the two. "Thanks!" he exclaimed gladly then glanced on Quackerjack who still looked as sour, and Megavolts eyes turned a little cold. "I suppose I'll see you." He stated a little bitterly before heading back.

"Can you believe that?" Quackerjack asked the two the moment Megavolt was gone. "Did you see."

"Quackerjack." Liquidator snapped now looking sourly at the jester.

"What?" Quackerjack asked.

"If you know what is good for you, go and apologies to both Megavolt and Sylvia." Liquidator stated dryly.

Quackerjack gaped. "You can't be serious!" he exclaimed. "You've met her! She's _odd!_"

"I met her for about thirty seconds." Liquidator stated. "I don't know her! But the thing is, Megavolt care, and that should be reason enough for you to give her a chance!" he stated. "Reason for all of us really. You _know _Megavolt! You know he doesn't so easily let _any-body_ in! For him that any-thing like this should happen is a down right miracle! It took us _months _to make him open up just a tiny bit! And before that an entire year for him to even work with us! thus this must really be important! Not just a flimsy faze!" Liquidator stated. "You should know Megavolt better than that! And I for one am happy for him!"

"Well, doesn't that just mean it doesn't make any sense?" Quackerjack exclaimed.

"In these sort of cases no, it rarely makes any sense!" Liquidator stated.

"I can't believe you!" Quackerjack exclaimed then turned to Bushroot. "Don't you have any-thing to say?" he asked the plant duck.

"Actually, I'm with Likky." Bushroot told honestly. "Quacky, if you calm down I'm sure you'll see things in a different ways, I know she may come in looking like a threat to you, but relax, isn't it good Megavolt is seeing other people than just us?" he asked.

"What do you mean threat to me? What are you talking about?" Quackerjack asked. "All I know is that she is bad news! Really bad news! She's no good for Megavolt!"

"Oh Quackerjack grow up." Liquidator stated truly.

"What?" Quackerjack asked.

"You heard me." Liquidator told.

"Guys, please!" Bushroot interrupted. "Liquidator honestly!" he looked at his friend. "You are the one supposed to keep a calm head! And Quackerjack! Maybe it's time for you to talk a walk and cool down! Think about what you are doing."

Quackerjack groaned. "_Fine!_ When no one believes me, I'll have to uncover it myself! There's more to this Sylvia White than she lets on! Some-thing bad! I can feel it, it's like a disaster hanging in the air just waiting to happen!" he told. "It wont be long, and I can say, told you so!" he stated.

"_Quackerjack!"_ Liquidator told sternly.

"No! I'm out of here!" Quackerjack stated. "Trying to at least minimize this disaster!" he gritted marching out.

Liquidator groaned. "Disaster yes! Why can't he grow up!" he asked rubbing his eyes.

Bushroot sighed deeply getting up. "You know how he is, he means it well he just not always right up here." He held a hand towards his head. "It's not his fault, we should just be patient with him."

"Shows signs of schizophrenia." Liquidator mumbled to himself.

"What?" Bushroot asked turning around.

"Oh nothing!" Liquidator said at ones. "Just some-thing.. Some-one told. It's arh, a little curious actually." He hesitated. "But don't worry about it!"

"I sure hope this doesn't end up in some kind of disaster." Bushroot at last mumbled to himself.

* * *

Megavolt couldn't recall the last time he had felt so alive, the last time he had felt alive or any kind of happy at all.

He felt warm and giddy inside, for reasons he couldn't identify, and yet, he didn't care. On his way home he had stopped by a flower shop, they had had roses in the window, of all colors, red, yellow, orange, pink. He felt silly while doing it, but he had went in and bought a white rose, white like Sylvia. It reminded him of her.

And with that in his hand, he went back, embarrassed knocking on his own door. "Sylvia." He called, she hadn't heard him apparently and with a shrug Megavolt went inside and carefully approached the living room holding his rose, slowly he opened the door and softly spoke. "Sylvia." Only to blink, there was no one in there, the blankets he had brought laid cast aside and the rest was empty, well, maybe then she was in the kitchen making tea! Or the workshop!

But as Megavolt had checked both of those places he had to conclude she wasn't either place either, that was when he started feeling nervouse, quickly he searched the entire rest of his home, but there wasn't a trace of Sylvia any-where! And that was when he stated to panick. "Sylvia?" Megavolt called looking through it all a second time. "SYLVIA!" he started calling. "SYLVIA WHERE ARE YOU!"

And he realized the only two options available, either she had left herself, in which case she would have to be in danger, or the danger had found her and the people who were after her had found her regardless. "SYLVIA!" Megavolt shouted dropping the white rose on the floor before running outside in desperation. "SYLVIA!" he hopelessly called for her to no answer, she just wasn't there. "SYLVIA WHERE ARE YOU?" he yelled hopelessly. But of cause, there just wasn't any answer, and there was only one thing for Megavolt to do, just keep on looking.


	3. Chapter 3

At the other end of town. Quackerjack had rarely felt that frustrated, he almost hammered his fingers down on the computer key-board in his search, and just wrote in the register, "Sylvia White." And pressed enter. There went a few seconds as the computer blinked in and out, before suddenly he was presented with a big fat zero, indicating no Sylvia Whites in the data-base.

Quackerjack frowned slightly and tried again, but only with the same result. "Oh I see." He mumbled grimly to himself, but deep down knew it just wouldn't be enough to convince Megavolt, he tried to search through a few more data-bases, and then of cause the old fashionable google, but it was just as fruitless as Quackerjack had expected, he wasn't even surprised as he went through the phone book, and found a couple of people with the last name 'White', oh it was a name that existed, but it wasn't to common, and none of these people were called Sylvia. "But who are you then?" Quackerjack asked himself. A secret spy? A criminal? Some-one on the run? And what did she want with Megavolt!?

Use him for her own evil purposes no doubt, trying to get information from him. Twist him around her little finger as a puppet., whas Quackerjacks thoughts

Well! Quackerjack would not have it! He would uncover all of this, get the evidence and then being able to tell every-body how right he had been! And he didn't care what it took and what he would might uncover.

* * *

Megavolt was completely out of it, it was deep in the middle of the night all of a sudden, it had been light when he had started his wild search and it had been a long time ago that he lost track of time, three times had he ran back home in the hopes that Sylvia maybe had come back, but she hadn't, and five times had he been at this very place, in front of the first icy crime scene, where he had met Sylvia the first time around, and the two other times, frustrated he walked in circles trying to think, where could she possible be! She had to be some-where!

For crying out loud! He was a detective, as she had called him so matter of factly. Clearly she wasn't here!

Groaning Megavolt turned around ones to go home, to look for clues there… again… God, she couldn't just vanish? Why hadn't he picked up any clues? People couldn't just vanish like this!

Or could she? The mere thought made it hurt so bad inside of Megavolt, why would she even leave? She could at least have said good bye, by the very very least.

Megavolts search continued for all the night, finally he had to sleep, but then only continued to look for clues, all the ways he knew how the next evening and night, but it all turned out fruitless.

At the second night, almost dawn, Megavolt feeling exhausted but not at all ready to give up entered his home, ready to really go into details and search for any clues, vaguely he realized the door was unlocked, then Megavolts eyes widened. "Sylvia?" he asked and ran inside. "Sylvia!"

"Megs!"

Megavolt halted and then bit together, it wasn't Sylvia in there, it was Quackerjack of all people. "What do you want?" Megavolt asked in a bitter tone as he crossed his arms.

Slowly Quackerjack came out to meet him with a rather heavy look on his face. "Megs I." Quackerjack hesitated.

"This is all your fault!" Megavolt angered. "She left! Happy now?" he asked in a scorned voice.

"How?" Quackerjack asked.

"I came back and she was gone! She left while I was away!" Megavolt hissed. "And I'm sure it's some-how your fault!" he accused pointing a finger at Quackerjack.

"I guess it's for the better." Quackerjack mumbled.

"Quacky! Don't make me punch you!" Megavolt gritted. "Or on second thought, please give me a reason!" he asked folding a fist.

"Elmo please." Quackerjack spoke, which broke through, when-ever they started using each others real names, it was like cutting through a layer of plastic, it meant they were a hundred and ten percent serious.

"What?" Megavolt then fumed.

"I urmm.. did some detective work myself." Quackerjack hesitated.

"You? Having the patience for detective work?" Megavolt asked with a lifted eye-brow.

"Hey! If my mind is sat to some-thing, it has been proven I can go quite big lengths!" Quackerjack exclaimed. "Beside that's not the important part! I did what you tried to learn me, well first I tried to find some-thing out about her, but here's the thing, there is no Sylvia White, no such person exists!"

Megavolt sucked in the air through his teethes, clearly struggling to contain himself from assaulting Quackerjack.

"But I found some-thing else." Quackerjack told. "On the blanket she had used, I took it from your apartment, there was some kind of weird cold chemical, I took a sample and tried to analyze it, I made Bushy help, eventually we figured out some-what a code for what it is, but there shouldn't exist any-thing like it, the only firm having created anything like it was Hartnell AS, then I went over there." Quackerjack hesitated. "I found the lab where the stuff, or the stuff close to it supposedly came from, only to find out the person who had invented it in the first place around had gone missing, but no one would want to explain to me when, why or how. So at last I broke into the place where they keep the tapes from their security cameras, and." Quackerjack held up a tape. "I think you better just see this for yourself."

Megavolt lifted an eyebrow. "Oh really?" he asked. "I am just supposed to watch your stolen tape, you never liked her! What-ever you think that would change your are wrong."

"Elmo please, you have to see this!" Quackerjack begged holding the tape in his hand. "Just watch! Then I promise not to say more!"

Megavolt grumbled sourly with crossed arms. "Okay _fine!_" He stated sourly. "I have a vhs-player right in here." He gestured to his living room and sourly sat down the couch. "I'll watch, but that's the end! You hear me!"

"No my friend." Quackerjack sighed deeply. "This is just the beginning." He told sadly stuffing the vhs in into the play, pressed play and stepped back.

Megavolt grumbling and annoyed sat down on the couch in front of the television, annoyed resting his head in his palm, and Quackerjack, placed himself behind the couch standing behind Megavolt, looking sadly at the television.

For a moment there was flashes on the screen, lots of white snow, Megavolt hissed impatiently. But then finally on the screen appeared Sylvia only.. she looked different, here her fur wasn't white it was light brown as with ordinary mice, hair also a brown color, she was wearing a lab coat and had a rather nervous face, in fact she was openly nervous fretting and sweating. Megavolt frowned. "This doesn't look like Sylvia at all." He commented dryly, Sylvia would never openly look that nervous!

"Shh." Quackerjack hused.

"Evening." The mouse on the screen spoke in a shaking voice. "My name is Isabel Queen, Isa among friends, and I am a re-searcher her at Hartnells AS."

Megavolt sighed deeply. "It's not her!" he stated annoyed. "Yeah, they could be twins, except for things as fur, hair and eye color, but it's not her!" he stated. "Look at her, she doesn't even sound like Sylvia!"

Quackerjack looked sadly at Megavolt.

And the Isa person on the screen kept on talking in a fretting voice clutching the documents to her chest, very obviously being scared, she was like a completely opposite to Sylvia who was very good at keeping it cool, even her voice were shaking as she continued talking. "I am standing in my lab here at the third floor of the main building, for years I have tested in special mutagens, the idea it would be able to slow down terminal illnesses by long spans of time by making it possible to freeze a body without the subject dying or contract other illnesses, eventually we should also be able to lift the state. Unfortunately the mutagens have not been ready for living test subjects as of yet, but recently I discovered, they never intended to use it for medical purposes at all!" the young woman exclaimed. "They want to turn my work into a weapon! And they test it without precautions, on children! Dear god, _children!_" she told in a raw emotion filled voice. "Please some-one out there, help! If you can recognize any of these things circulating." She opened her file and took ford a paper ready to read out loud from her former experiments.

That was when suddenly the door was crashed in and on the other side, stood several guards and Hartnell in front of all of them, the large gray cat with green eyes, whom looked at smooth and comfortable as he had back in his office as Megavolt had interviewed him, was it only two weeks ago?

"Hartnell." Isa gasped stepping back.

Hartnells green eyes squinted. "What do you think you're doing?" he asked in a dry tone.

"I.. I just.." Isa stumbled backwards.

"Trying to ruin in me ei?" Hartnell asked stepping ford. "Trying to expose me?"

"DAVID!" Isa yelled. "They are children for god's sake! And you don't know what happens if you inject people with this stuff!" she held up a cylinder with the icy blue liquid. "At this state, IT'S POISONUS!"

To which Hartnell merely lifted an eye-brow. "Poisonous?" he asked looking at all the many many glasses standing around. "Oh that's good, I rather I didn't have to open fire." He waved his hand which made most of the big brutal men lower their guns.

"What?" Isa blinked. "What do you?" she asked in a shaking voice.

"Well, accidents do happen in a lab!" Hartnell explained in a smooth voice. "I may even get a good compensation out of this."

"No.. You don't know what it could end up doing!" Isa exclaimed backing away, dropping her own vial so the blue liquid splashed out on the floor, only to instantly freeze the area it had hit. "It could.."

"Kill you? That's the point." Hartnell told smoothly, simply grabbing one of the other sample vials standing on the table. "We can't have murder happening in here.. but an lab accident, a test gone wrong, oh how tragic."

"NO!" Isa screamed trying to take a run for it. But she was too small and not a match at all, to quickly at Hartnell grabbed her though Isa did put quite the impressive fight. "LET ME GO! LET ME GO!" she yelled hopelessly.

"Afraid I can't do that." Hartnell told smoothly. "Nothing personal, but if I let you go, you would only be more trouble." He told in almost regretting voice. He dragged her close into him and then held her tight with and arm, trying to press the vial to her mouth, but Isa's mouth was tight shut, then Hartnell grabbed her nose so Isa couldn't breath through it, for a good time Isa both fought and held her breath, her face turning blue as she fought for he life Hartnell gently hushed her. "It's nothing personal." He told rocking her back and ford. "The work you have done for me is much appreciated, you are a genius, but now that your genius is no longer mine, I'm afraid I can't let any-one else have it. Even if it weren't because you were of such danger to me."

Isa still fought, but it was clear she was going dizzy from the lack of oxygen, for a moment it seemed like she would become strangled before any-one could force any-thing down her throat, before at last she couldn't any-more and the moment she opened her mouth to take a breath, and in the vial went and Hartnel emptied it down her throat, still holding her nose and now also her mouth, Isa was obviously forced to swallow, only to twist even more, as Hartnell let go of her, Isa screamed in agony grabbing her own throat, as if it was hurting immensely, and then fell down the floor. "ARRGH!" she screamed as she curled together on the floor.

"Well, that worked fine enough." Hartnell sighed straightened out the suit. "Come men, let some-one else find the body, I was never even near the place, the best sort of alibi." And yes, he simply left.

"How.. horrible." Megavolt shook from his place on the couch, wide-eyed looking at the screen.

"It isn't over." Quackerjack told solemnly.

Isa was laying on the floor, twitching and turning screaming in agony, curling together, shaking with squinted eyes, then as she breathed, ice seemed to escape her mouth, and suddenly, she started turning, as if rim frost covered her, her hair and fur, became shining white, her tale. Horrified Megavolt was left to watch, as it covered all of her, until she was completely white shaking in cold, until also that stopped and she laid so still that she might as well be dead, then she opened her eyes, and they were icy unnatural blue.

"Sylvia." Megavolt whispered horrified. But it wasn't over, as she took a deep breath, ice came out of her mouth, she wrapped her hands around her shoulders, as if she was really freezing, she seemed to be shaking in cold, and then a layer of ice collected itself around her, and became thicker and thicker starting to grow, before the thing no longer resembled a mouse, but some sort creature, it roared a big roar, almost sounding like a big. _"Help me! Please help! What's happening to me?"_ if it wasn't for the fact it was covered up in that inhuman roar, running feeds sounded and suddenly the door was opened again by two scientist, only to both of them scream in fright as the monster hopelessly turned towards them, then as the two scientists screamed monster and yelled away, the ice thing which was Isa roared even louder, ice escaping her mouth covering it all in snow and ice and then the picture turned black.

"My god." Megavolt whispered sitting back. "No it's not possible."

Sadly Quackerjack looked at Megavolt. "Afraid it is." He said heavily. "There's no Sylvia White, her name is Isabel or rather Isa Queen, she's also the ice monster, she is also the one who have been stealing parts, organizing it all, very carefully, she really is the ice queen."

"_But it's not her fault!_" Megavolt stated. "You saw! She did the right thing!" he exclaimed gesturing at the screen.

"Yeah, but then what did she do? Started robbing Hartnell, for items to a big freeze gun." Quackerjack told. "Think Elmo, what does she want with it?" he asked. "She wants revenge that's what! She robbed Hartnell precisely, because she knew where he had the different things, but also because she wanted to hurt him. And she wants to prevent the evil of this city to spread, there's only one possible thing she could do with that big freeze ray, she couldn't all-ready do using her powers." Quackerjack stated. "Destroy the entire city in one bang, maybe even herself with it!"

"HOW COULD I BE SO STUPID!" Megavolt yelled loudly as he sprung up on his legs. "GARH! I'm so, I don't know what!" he yelled jumping up and starting to pace in a manic manner. "I'm an idiot! NO a moron! No worse than that!" He exclaimed banging his hand against his forehead. "A moronic idiot!"

"You're okay?" Quackerjack asked

"I'm _fine!_" Megavolt snapped. "I just need to.. need to." He grumbled sitting down rubbing his tendrils. "Sylvia…" he whispered in a strained but much more silent tone.

"That's not her name you know." Quackerjack rolled his eyes. "Isa."

"Same difference, I didn't tell her mine she didn't tell me hers, it's actually just fair." Megavolt pointed out in a mutter.

Quackerjack gaped at Megavolt. "WHAT!" he asked. "You are just going to let it slide!? Just like that!? She's the criminal here!"

"I KNOW!" Megavolt yelled so loudly Quackerjack stumbled backwards. "I know." Megavolt clearly trying to hold himself back. "But Quackerjack.. Billy, don't you see?" he asked now looking up at Quackerjack his eyes looking almost pleadingly at the jester, asking for just a little understanding. "Syl.. Isa, she thinks she has run out of options." Megavolt told pleadingly at Quackerjack. "She is hurting and wants to punish the people who did her wrong and stop them from doing harm to others at any cause, it's her one and only goal, and she can't see beyond it because she's so angry, for what happened to her and the children and so scared."

"She's out of control." Quackerjack stated firmly. Opening his mouth clearly to start on a large rant about how much he didn't like her. "She's…. "

"_Billy!_" Megavolt yelled sharply effectively shutting the jester up for a moment. "She's me." He then told in a odd voice.

"What?" Quackerjack asked. "Megs, now you are just being ridicules."

"No." Megavolt shook his head. "Billy please, I didn't even knew what drew me so much to her before just now! But now I know, she's me from a year ago, If I had gone on at the path I were going, alone, feeling alone against the world, obsessed with stopping Negaduck at any cause.. Because I was so angry and scared, angry about what he did to me, and scared about what can do. That obsession growing each day, not afraid of dying as I didn't feel like I had much to loose, didn't feel I had much soul less to loose, if you didn't." he halted. And then looked up at Quackerjack. _"That_ out there would have been me. Don't you think the idea of just stopping every-thing that has any-thing to do with Negaducks schemes has crossed my mind? Weighing up the losses of stopping it now against letting it go on, even if it meant wiping out innocents together with negaduck and this city?" Megavolt tasked. "Billy please." He asked in a deeply pleading voice, looking almost begging at Quackerjack. "Let me help Isa the same way you helped me, she's not a bad person, she has just been hurt and don't believe any-one but her can bring justice, she's all alone, desperate, hurting and scared.. And to fight it all she convinces herself there's isn't any soul to loose any-way, puts up a façade because she's so scared, and convinced that she _has _to do it."

"You felt that way back in time?" Quackerjack asked wondering. "You always seem so sure of every-thing."

"Of cause I did!" Megavolt exclaimed. "The last thing I wanted to have people think was that I was vulnerable. And of cause I seemed sure, how else could I fight bad guys?" he asked. "I was alone against the entire world and had some-how convinced myself that was how it had to be, I was so angry, and deep inside, so scared."

Quackerjack sighed deeply, then looked at Megavolt who looked pleadingly back at him, for just a glimmer of understanding, then shook his head. "All right." He then said. "Fine, I can see this really means a lot to you. Go after her."

Megavolt smiled vaguely standing up. "Thanks." He nodded. "I'm really sorry Quacky you were.." he struggled with the words. "Sort of right.."

Quackerjack looked darkly at Megavolt. "Not entirely." He then admitted. "But don't think you are going alone!" Quackerjack then stated taking a step up beside Megavolt without asking. "I mean, Christ sake! Stop thinking you have to do every thing alone!" he exclaimed frustrated. "If you would just stop and explain I'll listen! We all do! And help! The entire thing about the lonely heroic figure venturing to battle, what is that? It's nuts! Honestly Megs!"

Megavolt smiled vaguely as the two walked out together. "Thanks." He replied. "So erh, why didn't I think about this before now?" he groaned. "Looking up her name, or caught up on the samples she left every-where I mean looked at this." He bowed down to look at the chair Isa would so often have been sitting in, his gloved hand for a moment picking up what looked like blue chemical. "Cold." He commented. "How on earth did I miss that? I was distracted from the case! That is not like me at all!"

"Tried telling ya." Quackerjack told in a slight role of his eyes. "So, what do we do now?" he asked.

"There's one place the Ice-monster.. I mean Sylvia, I mean ISA!" Megavolt yelled the last word in frustration before gritting his teethes and continue. "Lacks to rob." He then stated then looked up. "And she could be there at any second." He realized. "He used my place to re-cooperate and even find out when we would stop being there." He stated looking wide-eyed at Quackerjack. "She _used _me!" he stated in a hurtful voice.

"I'm sorry." Quackerjack sighed.

"No no, she didn't, she didn't follow me I invited her up here." Megavolt reminded himself. "She never asked me any-thing, argh." He rubbed his eyes then looked up. "In either case we got to go, and we got to go _now!" _he stated.

"Likky? Bushroot?" Quackerjack asked.

"Neither does very well in cold." Megavolt reminded Quackerjack as he sprinted for the door. "Come on, _hurry!" _he exclaimed. "She could be there right now!" he exclaimed.

* * *

The two heroes hurried as fast as they could, ran as fast as they possible could towards the last possible re-search facility.

"MEGS!" Quackerjack called as the two ran.

"What?" Megavolt asked over his shoulder.

"I just got to think, when we are there, and she is there, what are we going to do?" Quackerjack asked. "What exactly will we be trying to accomplish?" he asked as they both rounded a corner.

Megavolt blinked. "What do you mean what will we be trying to accomplish?" he asked.

"Do we fight her? I know you don't want that, but else can we do?" Quackerjack asked.

"Argh! I don't know!" Megavolt hissed. "Try talk to her! Any-thing!" he exclaimed. "And make sure she doesn't hurt any-more people."

"That may become much more difficult than it sounds!" Quackerjack answered back.

The two just kept running, until at last they rounded the final corner and stood back.

"Oh no." Quackerjack exclaimed. "_We are to late!_" he exclaimed as in front of them, there was a building, completely covered in snow and ice.

"No we aren't!" Megavolt hissed. "She is _still _in there!" he hissed and stormed into the snow, Quackerjack following in his food-steps as Megavolt kicked in the front door, and it splintered by just that one kick, having been frozen completely to ice all-ready. "SYLVIA!" Megavolt yelled into the building. "I _know _that you are in here!" he barged.

"Help." The guard standing by the door asked as he shook as a leave.

Quackerjack looked at him.

"I ca-ca-ca-can't movie." The guard explained through his clappering teethes pointing at his feet's, where a big ice-cube surrounded it.

"The big ice monster." Megavolt skipped in front of him, to look him directly in the eyes. "You saw it?" he asked.

"Ye-ye-yes." The unfortunate guard managed to say.

"Where?" Megavolt asked. "Which way! Hurry!"

"He-he-help." The man asked in a begging voice.

"We will, but just tell me where the monster went! Where is she?" Megavolt asked.

"She?" The guard asked in astounded voice. "There." He finally told pointing to the left. "Help." He finally asked.

"Quackerjack." Megavolt straightening now his voice sounding very stern and professional. "Take care of the victims, call Taurus Bulba, tell him to meet up with re-enforcements and ambulances. I'm going to try and talk to Isa." He told.

"You're sure you can handle it alone?" Quackerjack asked Megavolt.

"I'm the only one who can talk to her." Megavolt stated. "Quackerjack, I really reached her before, I know I did. I just have to do it again." He stated.

"Megavolt I.." Quackerjack hesitated. "I really hope you do." He at last told giving Megavolts shoulder a clap. "Good luck, and take care of yourself, we need you."

"Thanks." Megavolt smiled vaguely and then turned around, towards the direction that had been pointed towards him, he had to kick through another door and then ran through an icy corridor, several people had been frozen to the spot or had been caught in the snow all over the place, calling out to him, but Megavolts decided to close his ears to it, to get to his goal." Sylvia.." he barely whispered, then his voice grew. "_Sylvia!" _he yelled and then at last yelled loudly. "SYLVIA!" as he broke in another door and stood back as his eyes widened. "Wow."

He had forgotten how huge the thing was, the ice-monster, it was absolutely enormous as it stood there in front of him, towering above him, it had grapped a whole machine, ripped it from the floor, and looked like it was about to leave again.

"Sylvia.." Megavolt barely whispered.

The huge beast turned around, and then it's lighting white holes, that made it for eyes landed on Megavolt, and it roared.

"NO! WAIT!" Megavolt exclaimed holding up his arms. "I'm not.. I'm not going to hurt you!" he exclaimed. "LISTEN TO ME!" he yelled as the huge beast roared. "SYLVIAAAAAAAA!" he yelled on the top of his lungs.

Suddenly Megavolts voice cut through the roar, and the beast silenced, looking with almost wide-eyed at Megavolt.

"That's right!" Megavolt exclaimed. "I know it's you!" he called up to the beast. "Sylvia! I found out! I know I know.. Isa. Sorry forgive me, your name is Isa." He tried to explain. "On top of that, you are a scientist and a brilliant one. One whom wouldn't want to hurt people, whom got mortified when she found out children was hurt because of her." He told. "And you got hurt, so badly hurt. Isa." He spoke. "Please! Stop this! Stop this now! Talk to me!" he asked.

"Basil.." The ice-monster spoke, and it sounded like deep roaring thunder. "How?" she asked.

"That's not important." Megavolt told. "Can you get out of there?" he asked. "Or are you stuck like that? Please, I can help you." He tried to tell.

The beast closed it's big eyes, and then suddenly, it seemed to break apart, the ice-bits falling to the ground in big chunks, until at last, it revealed the white mouse, Isa Queen, standing on what almost looked like an ice-platform, before she raised her arms and controlled the ice around her, sended it at all directions at will, as she lowered the platform, and then looked up at Megavolt with those blue eyes of hers.. her glacial blue eyes, that showed no regret, no sadness, no anger and neither did her face, she just looked at him.

Her cold façade now.. was completely In place. "Megavolt." She greeted as icy fog escaped her mouth with just that single word.

"Sylvia.." Megavolt responded. "Isa.." he added. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"Some-one has to do it." Sylvia responded, without changing voice or face-expression. "Some-one has to _stop _it." She stated. "This whole city, it's sick." She told. "No more sickness shall come from this city, no more perversation of good people, I will end it." She told.

"End it?" Megavolt asked. "By wiping out the whole city?" he asked frantically. "You can't do that!" he exclaimed.

"It is the only way." Isa responded. "For it will never stop here, we can try and fight it, but here, in this city, the bad always wins, so I'll stop it."

"That's not true." Megavolt responded. "We can make Saint Canard a better place, for all the good people there are in here, all the hard working people, we can defeat all the villains all the corruption, expose them, the right way, one small victory after the other, and Isa." He reached out a hand to her. "You can help us." He told. "Let go of this, come with me and meet the friendly four, we could easily become a friendly five, and you would be such a great help with your amazing gifts."

"Gifts?" Isa asked. "I cannot touch without freezing the things around me, I cannot feel warmt, I am always cold." She stated. "Some-times I can't even control my transformation, if I get to cold I grow, and all blankets and tea does is keeping the monster abbey for a small moment."

"I know." Megavolt replied. "First time you ever approached us, me and Likky, you asked if we were mutants, the same as you, you were interested in people like you, and you were right, we are like you. I can't touch things without weird static things happening, you can't touch things it without freezing, and you feel rejected because of it. Because you are alone. But not any-more." He told. "I didn't mean your powers, I meant your intellect Isa." Megavolt told. "And your compassion, that's what we need. Our powers are." He sighed. "A burden, a tough burden we have to be so careful with, but you don't have to carry that burden alone, Just have compassion, I know you have it within you!"

"Compassion?" Isa asked. "Where was the compassion for me as they decided to end my life, compassion for the children who were still innocents, compassion for those who needs it the most, no Megavolt, this is a world where those with compassion pays, no longer shall I have it, no longer does such an emotion weigh me down. I cannot longer feel, the world around me, now it's looking like some-thing through a glass window, I can see but cannot touch. I have no compassion, no love no sorrow, it was all taken from me." She stated.

"Come on, we both know that isn't true." Megavolt stated. "Please Isa, just trust me, trust in what I tell you." He asked.

"Now you know every-thing about me, it's easy for you to be so clever." Isa spoke. "How can I trust you? I don't know you, you do not trust me."

"I do." Megavolt told. "I will trust you, if you go with me, I promise look. My name." he at last told catching Isa eyes. "It's really Elmo." He told. "Elmo Sputterspark, I don't have a degree myself as I never graduated school, been free-lance since I had to fake my death alongside with the rest of my school, so Negaduck wouldn't go for my parents, they do know I am all-right though, I did say good-bye. So now Isa, you know every-thing about me, so please." He asked reaching out a hand towards her again. "It's not to late to stop this, come with me, become a true hero and make this city a better place." He asked looking pleadingly at Isa. "please." He asked.

"Elmo." Isa whispered in a soft voice as suddenly she stepped closer to Elmo, didn't take her hand but stood right in front of him, inches away from him.

"You really are naïve." She in a voice that sounded, almost sad, and filled with regret. "There's so few people like you." she told as her hands raised and then gently held Megavolts cheeks, it made Megavolt shiver as her hands indeed were cold as ice, it send a tingle all the way down his spine. "There's no people as good as you in this town." She told keeping her hand their, her very breaths that landed on Megavolts face was cold, but Megavolt didn't move away as she stood there. "Elmo, you deserve all the good things the world has to offer." She told, slightly stroking his chin. "But sacrifices has to be made." She stated as suddenly, without warning. Isa dragged down Megavolts head and then kissed him, kissed him deeply on the mouth, Megavolt was lost in that kiss, lost in the moment, forgetting about every-thing else, the cold, the situation, what had come before, every-thing, which was a shame, because then it would have been obvious, from the kiss the cold spread, the outsider would be able to see how he the blue color slowly but surely crawled over his body and a thick ice-layer followed first as Isa let go of the kiss and stepped back, did the ice reach his face.

"HEY!" Megavolt yelled. "NO!" he tried to yell, but couldn't even move at that point.

Isa stood back as she observed how Megavolt got entirely consumed in the ice, unable to move, unable to beat even an eye-last, he was helplessly trapped, frozen for good in that position.

Isa looked down in the ground. "Good-bye Elmo." She told, and suddenly she to was covered in ice, she seemed to grow bigger and bigger, changed form, into the big dragon-like ice-monster, then at last picked up what she came for, and bursted through the wall.

Just in time for a police force to burst through the door.

"HOLD!" Taurus Bulbas voice sounded. "WE ARE ARMED!"

But the monster didn't seem to listen as it teared through the wall and leaped out.

"Damn!" Bulba hissed as he threw down his gun. "To late!" he hissed.

Quackerjack hopelessly stood beside him looking at the big hole in the wall. "So question just remains, when will the ice-queen strike again?" he asked sadly.


	4. Chapter 4

Megavolt groaned, every-thing seemed fuzzy to him, the world was completely black, and for some reason he felt sore all over… he had no idea where he was, what had happened, only that he had difficultly finding out even his current position. "urhh." Megavolt groaned.

"HEY GUYS!" a voice sounded some-where above him, but even that sounded muffled at current time. "Look! He's waking up!" the voice exclaimed.

"What, all-ready?" another voice sounded. "It should have taken much longer for all of that ice even to melt! How is he?"

Annoyed Megavolt turned around, away from the voices.

"Well, he is definitely moving." The first sounded.

"Guys, let me see." A third one came and Megavolt felt himself being turned around. "Wow." The third voice sounded.

"What, what?" the first voice asked.

"He isn't even that cold, he should be shaking." The third voice told.

Slowly Megavolt opened his eyes and saw the person closest to him, the one who had commented that he should have been colder was a green blur, behind him and pretty close stood a more multi coloured blur, and even further away, keeping a blue one. "Hmm." Megavolt mumbled grabbing his head. "Where?" he asked.

"An ambulance." The multi colored blur spoke. "You were frozen into a huge block of ice, and I mean massive, it was like two meters thick and tall."

"Ice?" Megavolt asked. "Ice.." he repeated as the blurs came into focus and suddenly he realized, it was Bushroot standing so close to him, Quackerjack bouncing up and down with a worry on his face, and Liquodator standing in the back, looking genuinely worried. "How did you guys get me out of that?" he asked them.

"Urh.. we didn't." The Liquidator admitted. "Suddenly, the ice just started breaking, and you fell out." He admitted. "And I don't know how, I couldn't even go in there, the place was like a deep freezer."

Megavolt blinked, then looked down at himself. "I'm not even cold." He admitted flexing his hand in front of him.

"How's that even possible?" Bushroot asked.

"Oh of cause!" Megavolt snapped his finger so a spark escaped it all by itself. "Electricity, pure energy, it runs straight through my body, constantly." He explained. "I am charged with this energy and it held me warm, plus warmed up the ice from the inside so it broke apart." He stated. "Don't you see?" he asked the others.

"Makes sense." Bushroot admitted.

"Phew, how lucky." Quackerjack sighed as he dropped down. "All though.." warily he looked up at Megavolt. "How do you feel?" he asked.

"Now that I'm awake, I'm great." Megavolt told as he swung his legs off the bed, stretching his arms. "A little bit sore, and my head feels a little high-wired, but other than that."

The other three memebers were suddenly very quiet.

"Guys?" Megavolt asked. "What's.. what's wrong?" he asked.

"Urh.. Megs." Quackerjack spoke very quietly. "Do you remember _how_ you got into the ice?" he asked.

"Urh." Megavolt squinted his eyes. "Lets see.. I was.. tracking. Sylvia." His eyes widened. "No, the ice-queen." He corrected himself.

"Megs don't you mean Is-." Quackerjack asked but was cut off.

"_The ice-queen." _Megavolt snapped as he cut Quackerjack off. "The villain who terrorized the city, hurt innocents, stole from Hartnell and wants to destroy the entire city, in one big swoop, not caring for the innocents that she takes with her."

"Megavolt, don't you think you are being a bit." Quackerjack asked.

"No, I think I am being perfectly fair." Megavolt snapped as he stood up with crossed arms. "She intended to leave me there, and bury the rest of the city under ice. So well, at least she was honest, she has no feelings. And no matter the case, we have to stop her." He stated.

The Liquidator nodded. "So where do we find this ice-queen?" he asked.

Megavolt frowned as he rubbed his chin. "She got all what she needs now, all she lacks to do, is striking. But when.. and where?" he asked. Then his eyes fell on the newspaper laying on the table beside him, and then picked it up, reading the front-page.

"Humantarian of the year, receives price and honorable today." Megavolt read out loud. "David Hartnell, true humanitarian, of the year, holds reception.. Friday. GUYS!" Megavolt looked up at them. "What day is it today?" he asked.

"Urh, Friday." Bushroot responded.

Megavolt threw the news-paper over his shoulder. "Then there's no time to waste, she's going to kill David Hartnell, and then move on to the rest of the city." He stated jumping for the door in the still moving ambulance, opening up.

"Why would she go there?" Liquidator asked. "If she intends to just freeze the entire city on the same time any-way?" he asked.

Megavolt turned around looking at the three. "Because she wants to make sure that this one really died for good." He told. "She wont leave any chances. So are you people coming or what?" he asked. "We are busy, the time is off the essence!" he stated and then jumped out of the van.

The three remaining heroes looked at each other. "Well." The liquidator shrugged. "You heard him, the city is in danger."

"COME ON PEOPLE!" Quackerjack exclaimed jumping out of the van himself. Closely followed by the other two.

* * *

"Thank you, thank you." Hartnell spoke as he stood in his richly decorated launch, on the top of one of his big buildings, with view of all of Saint canard through the big glass walls.

In front of him, the room was filled with people, honorable guests, TV-people and journalists, even police protection. And Among them, Taurus Bulba whom sighed deeply.

"This sounds like pure propaganda sir." The younger officer beside him whispered.

"I know." Bulba muttered. "But, it brings the city hope, so just hold out." He stated. "All though, please let it be over soon." He asked as he rubbed his eyes.

Hartnell didn't seem to notice any-ones discontent and as he continued with his sleeshy speech. "I honestly hadn't seen this coming." He spoke in a very fake laughter as he held up a glass of champagne. "For me, it's all about the people." He told lowering the glass. "No one should ever suffer, man woman and child, we ought to take care of all of them." He told. "Stop cheating stop lying." He smiled broadly at the tv-broadcaster in the room. ."I intend to set an example, for what is good, to care for my fellow humans, I don't wish to gain, I just wish to be." He smile raising his glass. "Only to give, so all can be satisfied and happy, never hurt. That is my goal." He stated in a broad smile. "To fairness for all!" he almost laughed, and was just about to drink, all though in that moment, the window right behind the cat shatterede and Hartnell was cast forward and landed on the floor as several splinters of glass rained over him.

"DAVID HARTNELL!" a deep voice sounded.

Scared the buisness man, the grey cat turned around and looked wide-eyed at the window, where there was a big monster, as tall as the building itself.

"What.. what is this?" Hartnell asked. "WHAT IS THAT?" he yelled.

"SO YOU DON'T RECOGNISE AN OLD FRIEND, YOUR OLD PROTÉGÉ, YOUR PRIVATE GENIUS, BRINGING YOU SO MANY RICHES?" the big voice of the monster asked, so the voice sounded all over the building, and all the guests screamed as they covered their ears for the massive voice, and then fell to the ground, scared of the shaking building. "WELL, I SUPPOSE IT WOULD BE HARD TO RECOGNISE ANY-ONE BEHIND ALL THIS ICE, BUT I WANT YOU TO SEE, SEE WHAT YOU HAVE DONE." The voice boomed, and then the mouth opened wide, almost seemed to bend over backwards, until it suddenly revealed a smaller figure standing inside, a young woman, a white mouse wearing a long white dress, then the monster tipped forward so the woman could easily step from her position and walk over in the building. "Recognise me now?" the woman asked.

"No! No it's impossible!" Hartnell exclaimed crawling backwards. "You're _dead!" _he exclaimed.

"_OBVOIUSLY NOT_ _DEAD ENOUGH!" _The woman shouted and moved her arm so suddenly the ice picked up Hartnell and threw him back-wards. "But I am not going to make the same mistake you did, when trying to kill some-one. MAKE SURE THAT PERSON IS DEAD!" she stated and raised her arms so ice came up from the floor where Hartnell was and threw him away again.

"GUARDS DO SOME-THING!" Hartnell yelled. "THIS WOMAN IS MAD! I'VE NEVER SEEN HER BEFORE!"

"YOU THERE!" Bulba yelled as he drew a gun. "FREEZE WHERE YOU ARE!" he demanded of the woman as he pointed a gun straight at her.

Without even looking without even wavering, the ice-queen simply lifted an arm towards them, and immedatly ice grew up around the police officers, covering them, and she lowered her arm again, just looked at Hartnell whom laid helplessly in front of her feet's.

Hartnell was helpess on the ground, his suit messy, his always perfect hair out of place, even his sleek permanent smile now completely washed off.

Then the Ice-queen drew forward a hand and suddenly ice starting to appear around him, it lifted him from the ground and froze him in just one position, the ice-queens face didn't change, just looked at him as the ice started to cover him, all of him.

"Ple-please!" Hartnell stammered as the ice grew and grew. "What ever you want Isa, I give it to you! I beg!"

"Beg?" Isa asked. "How I longed for you to beg, feeling how I felt as I begged you, but being left with the same outcome." She told. "Begging, the last resort good people have a time turning down a begging man, a man who hasn't anything else left. But I have no compassion, you were the one to take it from me, so my answer should be rather obvious." She told still not shifting. "Look at me, let me see your hard despair. Revenge, it is though, ever so sweet." She told folding her hands for the final blow, for the final suffocation that would for sure, kill the man.

As suddenly lighting thundered right into her back and kept on going making Isa scream as she fell to the ground and had to let go. "Then try justice." Megavolt stated grimly as he stood in the door with spread legs and arms ready to firing. "It's ever so bitter." He told bitterly.

For a moment the ice-queen laid on the ground, then she raised herself up form the ground and stood up looking at Megavolt, without showing any emotion, She merely took a few breaths, with each of them cold icy fog escaping her mouth, then straightened up and slowly her emotionless blue eyes meet Megavolts hard black ones. "How?" she simply asked without any emotion in her voice.

"You can't deep freeze me for that long." Megavolt told. "Pure energy is always causing through my body, in a constant flow, energy is warmth, my natural inner body heat melted the ice and kept me warm." He told raising his hands.

"You stroke me down." The ice Queen commented without any emotions in her voice.

"Yes." Megavolt acknowledged.

"Are you going to do it again?" Isa asked.

"Are you going to lay down and willingly come to jail?" Megavolt asked.

"No." The ice-queen told.

"Then yes." Megavolt told and then without warning raised his hands and send a blast as Isa.

Without much of an afford The ice queen raised her hand and thus a shield of ice. "I don't see why you are fighting me Megavolt." The ice queen told. "I am going to end this! All of this misery for all of us, today."

"But you don't care _who _will be getting in the way!" Megavolt shouted sending lighting in her direction which repelled on the shield. "Children, people you don't care for _any _of them any-more! Not even the ones he that helped you!" he shouted and with each admission he send new lighting at the Ice-queen.

"MEGAVOLT!" finally the three other heroes came to his aid.

Liquidator held back, looking at the icy terrains. "Uf." He managed to say.

Only for the Ice-queen to make a slight circle with her hand, and suddenly he was frozen completely to ice.

Bushroot frightened looked at him.

"He'll be fine!" Megavolt stated over his shoulder. "He just need to un-freeze."

"You don't get it do you?" The Ice-queen asked as a platform of ice started to rise under her. "I am stronger than all of you combined, you don't even have a chance!" she stated and sended both Quackerjack backwards, so they stumbled into the people, then she raised a hand making a ice-cage around them, and around Megavolt. "You can't even hurt me!"

"Not true." Megavolt stated. "There's one thing that can hurt you!" he stated.

"And what's that?" The Ice-queen asked.

"ME!" Megavolt shouted and with one blast he broke the entire cage. "I run on energy!" he yelled. "And guess what energy is, _warmth!" _he stated. As his own electrical charge stated to fill up the room, even make several things start to melt. "And what happens when ice and warmth mix?" he asked. "THE ICE MELT!" he yelled and send all the electricity right at The Ice-Queen.

Immediately the Ice-queen raised her shield, but the electricity smashed right through it, splintered it to pieces and then hit the Ice-Queen right on, sending the woman flying across the room. "NOOO!" The white mouse yelled as she tumbled across the floor, then raised her arms, which seemed to be dripping with water, as if she herself was melting, and suddenly her carefully constructed emotionless façade cracked as she grimaced. "NO!" she shouted in a voice filled with rage. "YOUR RUININING _EVERY-THING!" _she shouted and then send an ice-beam straight at Megavolt whom jumped aside. "HE MUST PAY! I MUST DESTROY HIM!" she shouted sending beam after beam after Megavolt, but he avoided every-single one of them, now sending a smaller electric shock at the Ice-queen whom hit her straight on, making her scream again.

"Oh come on! _Now _we have emotions all of a sudden." Megavolt asked as he rolled his eyes.

"YOU DON'T KNOW!" The Ice-queen thundered as she spread out her arms and a storm of ice suddenly filled the room. "HE _USED _ME!"

"Know what that feels like." Megavolt snorted.

"HE TOOK EVERY-THING!" Isa yelled as tears suddenly started to fall down her cheeks. "My work! My hopes, my believes, my dreams, my _life!_ Every-thing I ever did while being there, he used to hurt people!" she yelled. "AND HE'LL NEVER BE ABLE TO DO THAT AGAIN! And the city he created, _IT'LL GO DOWN WITH HIM!" _she stated.

"Isabel Queen, don't you understand?" Megavolt asked as he stood up. "It's _over _he stated raising his arms, you are never going to walk out of this building free, you are never going to push the button on the machine you build, you _lost." _He stated.

"What makes you think I don't have people pushing the button for me?" The Ice-queen asked.

"No, you would do it yourself." Megavolt stated in a shake of his head. "You wouldn't leave it to some-body else, but as I said, you aren't even going to go away from this building, except in chains. It's _over!" _he stated

The Ice-queens eyes faltered as she seemed to realize, she was indeed loosing, her powers seemed to grow weaker, and then her face retrieved in a terrifying grimace as she shouted. "NOOOO!" and all the windows blew up in ice, the shock-wave send all the people back, all except Megavolt whom raised an electrical shield around him. The Ice-queen breathed heavily in and out, her otherwise so perfect face seeming to have been caught in a permanent demented grimace. "So maybe I lost the city!" she hissed. "_BUT HE WONT MAKE IT OUT OF HERE ALIVE!" _she stated and then without warning, as if she was some kind of an animal threw herself after Hartnell as he laid on the scream, and screamed.

"NO YOU WONT!" Megavolt shouted and threw himself after Isa and pushed her aside in a big crap.

"WHY?" The Ice-queen yelled as she hopelessly struggled in Megavolts grip.

"Because it's not the way." Megavolt hissed, and then send electricity from himself, and directly into the Ice-queen caught in his arms so the both lithe up the room.

"ARRGGHHH!" The ice-queen screamed, and suddenly the whole place seemed to melt, it dripped from the walls, from the ice-cages, from the ice Hartnell was caught in, and the Ice-queen herself, was dripping water, until at last Megavolt let go of her.

So completely beaten, the ice-queen fell the floor. "No." she cried in big sobs, though clearly unable to move. "No no no." she cried in big sobs.

Megavolt turned away from her, and then raised his arms at all the people captured in ice, then easily melted all of it using his own powers, even liquidator get to reform and wide-eyed looked around, then looked at the sobbing ice-queen on the floor.

"Thank you Megavolt. You are a true" Hartnell sighed relieved as he stood up from the floor, and started to dust off his suit, as if nothing had happened. "Good to know there's good people out there to look out for us."

Megavolt stepped up to Hartnell and then sneered grimly at him. "Bite me." He said shortly then turned to Taurus Bulba. "This man in one single night destroyed a life, but even before that, he helped destroy a hundred more, young lives and here's the evidence." He told shortly stuffing the tape with Isa's tragedy imprinted in it unto Bulbas hand. "In some ways, this guy is worse than Negaduck." Megavolt told stiffly before angrily turning around, he shortly glanced at the shaking Isa, for a mili second his eyes turning soft but then twice as hard as before before he walked past Hartnell and stopped by his ear. "If I were you I would thank god to be locked up some-where with lots of guards, if she ever escapes there'll be no stopping her." He told grimly. "Hell! A prison wall would hardly be enough to stop her wont you say?" he asked glancing at the now beyond terrified Hartnell. "Good night." Megavolt muttered. _"Humanitarian!" _

The three other friendly four team members stood back, looking wide-eyed at Megavolt and then the sobbing Isa Queen. "Come on guys." Megavolt addressed them. "We are _leaving_." He stated.

And Megavolt almost succeeded in getting all the way out with his team mates behind him as Bulba caught him, softly Bulba asked. "You want to say some last words to miss Queen?" he asked. "We are going to secure her some-where very safe and secluded, probably even secret."

Coldly Megavolt looked at the shaking white mouse on the floor. "What difference would it make?" he asked. "She doesn't have any emotions to respond with" he told And turned around walking away.

And any-one who was still watching Isa saw her crumble even more together her eyes shutting tight together and over her chin rolled a tear, all though it was frozen to ice before it even reached the floor, none of her many tears had hit the ground, all of them every single one, had turned to ice.

* * *

They could see him up there, the three members of the friendly four who wasn't Megavolt, he was sitting very height up above, some-how he had found up on top of the green house roof, and just sat there, starring out on the landscape seemingly without seeing a thing and in his hand, he turned around a single white Rose.

"Why does he keep sulking like that!?" Quackerjack angered. "She was a bad egg from the start! It's a relieve to get rid of her!"

"Quackerjack." Liquidator frowned sourly. "Be quiet, and don't go bother him! A broken heart takes time to mend."

"Broken hearts." Quackerjack snorted as he rolled his eyes. "He's acting like the world is coming to and end."

"Have you ever been in love?" The liquidator asked.

"No, what about it?" Quackerjack asked.

"How then could you possible know what it feels like?" Liquidator asked back.

With crossed arms Quackerjack rolled his eyes looking rather sour. "She was still a bad person! It is for the better! Why can't he see that! And he's usually the most rational out of all of us!"

"Quackerjack, love doesn't need any reasoning, love is madness." Liquidator told. "It becomes your world, overwhelms you completely, changes your priorities for seemingly no reasons other than just insisting upon being, there is no reason, that what's makes it so terrible."

Puzzled Quackerjack looked at the cannine, his features softening slightly. "That bad huh?" he asked.

Liquidator nodded. "Every bit that bad, every single time it happens. And there's no controlling it." he told sadly. "But it will get better, give him a little time, and it will be better." he told.

Quackerjack nodded his eyes lifting up to Megavolt again, and then it happened, the white rose which had been laying so loosely in Megavolts hand, was slowly let go off, and then it started falling, three pairs of eyes followed the rose's journey all the way down to the ground where it landed in the mud, loosing a good number of petals by the impact, looking up again at their friend he did some-thing none of them could ever have imagined him doing, which was some-thing he himself never would do.. Before now, he pulled out his little black book, the diary, the one thing ensuring he would never loose his firm grounding with reality, and he tore out several pages, straight out of the book, crumbled them together and threw them away.

Especially Quackerjack looked pained as his eyes followed the torned pages, and then with lowered head, without saying a word, Quackerjack turned around and slowly walked outside and away from the sad scene.

"What a mess." Liquidator sighed sitting down in front of the only actual mature and rational person who had as usual busied himself with his own small plant projects.

"It's over now." Bushroot reminded. "I feel sorry for her though."

"How can you not?" Liqudator asked.

"To think that one person could be hurting that much." Bushroot muttered fingering with a leaf. "So much she convinced herself that she doesn't even have emotions.. without emotions you can't be hurt. But it was a lie."

"She made her decision." Liquidator told a little snappy before glancing up at where Megavolt was sitting, or not any-more, he was gone now. "Then it's better he does think she didn't have emotions, as you said then you can't be hurt. If he things that, then he will have a way easier time getting over it."

Bushroot sighed deeply looked very tired as Liquidator. "I think he knows though." He commented in a heavy voice just in time for the light food steps of Megavolt as he had swung down from the tree.

"What was I even doing up there." Megavolt mumbled as he walked past them scratching his head in a frown.

Liquidator blinked a little stunned. "It's fine you know, we understand." He told Megavolt.

Megavolt stopped right in his steps. "Understand what?" he asked turning around looking puzzled at Liquidator.

"We all been there." Bushroot shook his head. "So really it's okay."

Megavolt blinked now looking really confused. "Sorry I don't follow." He told.

"What we are just saying, what-ever you feel about Isa we are behind you." Liquidator told.

"Who?" Megavolt asked looking stunned at them.

Bushroot blinked. "Isa queen." He hesitated. "The ice queen."

"Ice queen?" Megavolt asked. "That's the dragon thingy we just fought, what about it?" he asked sincerely. "I don't know any Isa Queen, doesn't ring a bell." He shrugged lightly. "I don't know why but I feel a little tired." He yawned deeply. "Talk to you tomorrow, kay?" Was Megavolts last greeting as he kept walking away waving slightly over his shoulder.

Stunned Bushroot and Liquidator looked at each other.

"Okay now I am just really worried." Bushroot stated.

"A person who just decides she doesn't feel and the other deciding just not to remember." Liquidator groaned. "This could really end up coming back to bite some-one later."

"But how can you just decide to stop feeling or remembering?" Bushroot asked confused.

"You can't! that's the problem!" Liquidator hissed. "Kids." He then muttered. "Well, maybe with a bit of luck it really is over now."

"Only." Bushroot hesitated. "Since when du we ever have any kind little luck in anything?" he asked. "And.. do you realize, apparently Hartnell had some sort of connection to a place experimenting with mutation and.. children. I erh.. weren't the only clues we had about your son that…"

Liquidators face darkened. "I realize that." He admitted. "Unfortunately Hartnells connection is now closed, but it's not the end of it, I swear to it."


	5. After word

_Authors after-word;  
_

_Obviously I had hoped and thought that ahiltys Nega verse would run for a good while and reach its natural end instead of just stop. And I had hoped to be able to keep on helping._

_If the fic had kept running, I would have had several plans for this story and how it would keep on going._

_First of, in here there is a clue regarding Liquidators story arch, in his arch in the "Negavers Chronicles." story, his wife got killed and some people took his son, to a place there has been hinted at experimenting with mutations and children, also were they the ones whom was behind Liquidators own accidental mutation. So I thought, Ahilty could might use this to lead us more in this direction and reveal more stuff._

_The Ice-queen herself, I had imagined there would be a story where the friendly four find more information of this net-work of people working on mutagens like this one, and eventually stumble over a place which actually has a cure for mutations. Both Megavolt, Bushroot and Liquidator would accidently drop into the cure, and for a breath time be "cured." But as they only dropped into the not finished product, it'll only be a breath return as stated before. And that would be a period of time where Megavolt would exsperience incredible clearity in his head.  
_

_That facility would also be a villains facility, and the friendly four destroys it, how-ever, before they do, Megavolt manages to safe a bit of cure, the real cure this time around, which would be permanent._

_Unfortunately, only enough for one single person to be cured. And Megavolt and Liquidator gets into a fight about whom should have it, Megavolt wants Liquidator to have it so the Liquidator can have a normal family life again, and Liquidator wants Megavolt to have it so he wont ever have memory lose again and not loose his mind._

_They at last both agree to safe the cure for another time, as neither of them would want to take it right away any-way, they need their powers to fight Negaduck._

_The Ice queen would then come into the picture as her powers constantly grows until she can barely control them any-more, as every-thing she touches freezes withour her controlling it, and she then escapes from prison, she would search out the friendly four having found out that they have a cure, because she wants to take it now, and become normal again._

_Megavolt doesn't remember her at first, and just fights her, at last the Ice-queen would take liquidator and Bushroot hostage in exchange for the cure._

_Megavolt realizing who the Ice-queen is remembers, and at last just hands her the cure straight over, claiming that he hopes she'll be happy and that he will never have to see her ever again._

_How-ever, as it turns out, Liquidators speech to Isa, about how that cure could be the only thing saving Megavolts mind, actually got to her, and Isa ends up handing the cure back, together with a ice-rose, before leaving for the archtict where her powers wont make any difference to the landscape. Megavolt doesn't find it though, the Liquidator does, and decides to tell Megavolt nothing, letting Megavolt believe that Isa found peace._

_In the final appearance I had in my mind for the Ice Queen, would be that Isa to Megavolts utter shock returns in her ice form, and warns about a danger to the city, ironically now trying to protect it instead of destroying (Or maybe she just tries to protect Megavolt.) She is warning about a big heat wave made by a villain which would destroy the entire city, and for a short time even teams up with the friendly four (all though to much dismay among the team members.) to stop the villain and safe the city._

_All though as it happens in that story, the friendly four actually doesn't succeed, they fail and the entire city is about to be wiped out, just as Isa creates a big ice-shield by herself and keeps the entire city cold so it doesn't get destroyed by the heat, and she safes the day._

_How-ever, as it shows, it was finally to much for her and Isa collapses from the strain, seeming to melt away, and even tells that finally, she doesn't feel the least bit cold any-more. Megavolt horrified by that, realizing what is happening carries Isa all the way to Bushroots green house, intending to give Isa the cure so she wont be a mutant any-more, and thus wont die._

_How-ever, as Megavolt is about to leave Isa to look for the cure, Isa begs him to stay with her, she tells him that she's sorry for what she did and asks him to be brilliant, before she melts away and become nothing more than water on the ground._

_Megavolt is of cause broken by that, and expresses regret that he couldn't safe after her._

_The day after Megavolt gets an angry fit at Bushroot, for having planted a rose-bush at the dirt pat Isa died at. Bushroot how-ever, assures that he didn't touch the place out of respect, then suddenly notes that he doesn't know of the kind of flower that's grown there, that it looks like an entirely new sort of flower and they can name it._

_Megavolt states its obviously and Isa, then as Bushroot leaves Megavolt speak silently to the bush, tells that he never really hated Isa, he never even hated her a little bit, he was just so very sad for her. Then at last says to the rose bush._

_"But if this is a sign, any kind of sign that there are still some miracles left Isa, can I ask you one thing? Just one? Don't be really gone. If you do this for me, I'll know it'll all be good, we'll all be fine, the world will be fine."_

_And I had nothing in my mind planned after that, I would just leave it there, open for other peoples imagination and interpretation._

_But well, not going to happen, for I really don't have the time to write the entire negaverse fic by myself, I was dependent on Ahilty to carry the main load and write single stand-alone stories I could contribute to ones in a while._

_It's a shame ahilty, but I guess that is just life, I'm sure you had your good reasons to stop._

_As you can see, I wanted to write a love story for Megavolt, and on the same time try to deliver an interesting female love interest, as it turned out, this is highly tragical love, even their love doesn't spring from any pleasent thing, but from shared a understanding in pain, so they couldn't end up happy together.  
_

_I really wanted to share the character of the Ice-queen I created, which is why I decided to post the story, even out of context, I think she's a very interesting figure. A person whom is now always freezing and always feel cold, her powers are absolutely massive, and deep down she runs on pure emotion, yet she is constantly hurting, she is hurting so bad that it's easier to convince herself that she doesn't have emotions, because if you don't have them, then how can people hurt you?  
_

_She ultimately would end up though, doing the right thing and sacrificing herself in the process, and in a odd way, it would assure Megavolt that there's good to safe in most people, even when they did mistakes. In my head she was supposed to be his first love, and always have a special place in his heart. but hopefully not the final one, if she were to return being compleately cured. I think they would meet on good terms and be happy to meet again as friends, but they wouldn't end up together, their history is to complicated.  
_


End file.
